Negan Who?
by gerdesichh
Summary: It's a sister Fic! Sam and Dean have a younger Sister, Riley and John never died, When the world suddenly ends and is taken over by Walkers and Riley Winchester gets taken from her father and two brothers who are willing to do anything to keep her safe. What will become of Dean, Sam and John.
1. Chapter 1

**Negan Who?**

 _So this is a cross over fic between Supernatural and The Walking Dead. Just a few changes though, It's a sister Fic! Sam and Dean have a younger Sister, Riley and John never died, When the world suddenly ends and is taken over by Walkers and Riley Winchester gets taken from her father and two brothers who are willing to do anything to keep her safe. What will become of Dean, Sam and John._

 _The first few chapters will not include the beloved Walking Dead charters but I promise they will be in the story!_

The 17 year old Riley Winchester sighed as she slammed the door to their motel room shut.  
"What's the matter?" John Winchester asked without looking up from his research.  
Riley pushed her blonde wavy hair out of her face before pulling off her black leather jacket.  
"Its this case" Riley said throwing her jacket over the back of the chair. "I mean what the hell, people are getting sick, sick enough to chow on people, and its not happening just here but every where. California, Michigan, Georgia its like its the damn zombie apocalypse" Riley said falling into a chair next to her father. John looked up from his work and eyed his irritated daughter. "First of all watch your mouth, second of all I don't know what to tell you, I can't find anything on this."  
"I mean people at school are even getting sick" Riley added. Riley was a senior at Jacksonville High in Florida. "They sent six people home today" She added.  
"I think its time you miss a few days then. We don't know how this sickness spreads and I don't want you around it. I can't have you getting sick" John said just as the door opened and slammed shut behind the two older siblings.  
"What the hell dude, this case is a bitch" Dean said almost mimicking what his baby sister had just said.  
"So I take it you guys didn't find anything?" Riley asked looking up at her brothers with a hopefully gleam in her eye.  
"Nope, sorry Nut" Dean said placing his hand on top of her head.  
"Don't call me that" Riley said smacking his hand away, Nut was her nick name Dean gave when she was younger. It was short for peanut and it was partly because sometimes Riley could act a little nutty.  
"The internet was worse today than it was yesterday,it could barely hold a signal for 10 minutes at a time." Sam added. "And lets not talk about the phone situation trying to talk to Bobby was a nightmare. " Sam said sitting down next to Riley. Bobby Singer was an old friend of the Winchester's. He practically raised those kids along side John.  
"What did Bobby have to say?" John asked curious to see what his old friend had to think.  
"He's stumped too" Dean said pulling a beer from the fridge. "He say's its not looking good either, Military has already invaded L.A and Atlanta."  
"That mean's we could be next" John says rubbing a hand over his face.  
"If the Military comes we are getting the hell out of town" John said. "If we can't figure this thing out then they definitely can't figure it out and I don't trust them to protect you three from it" John added getting up from his spot looking at his three children. Riley his baby stared at him wide eyed, fear hiding in her eyes. "Don't worry one way or another we'll be just fine" John said kissing the top of Riley's head. They had to be alright after everything they survived together as a family they had to survive this. They were going to survive this John was going to make sure of that.

As the sun continued to sink the so did the Winchester's hope on finding any type of answers as to what was going on.  
"This blows" Riley said shutting the laptop harder than necessary in frustration.  
"Calm down kiddo" John said. Riley was very strong willed and hard head, which sometimes lead her to become impatient causing frustration.  
"Get in the shower Riles" Sam said taking the laptop out of her site.  
"We will start fresh in the morning" Dean added also become a little irritated himself.  
"Fine" Riley muttered standing. Just as Riley stood the lights flickered on and off then back on again.  
"Don't tell me, we have a ghost" Riley said throwing her hands up in aggravation just as the lights shut off again. John poked his head outside of the motel door taking notice that every room in the building and every business across the street didn't have power has well.  
"Nope, not a ghost just an old fashion power outage" John said ushering his wound up kid toward the bathroom.  
"Oh Jee I love showering in the dark" Riley stated sarcastically.  
"Go" John warned. Riley hung her head in defeat and slowly made her way toward the shower.  
"You two deserve a metal for raising her while I was gone" John said to his boys. Sam and Dean nearly raised Riley since day one when Dad wasn't around. It was Dean's job to look out for Sam and Riley and dad wasn't around a lot forcing Sam and Dean to be parents more than brothers.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH" The scream came from outside the motel door and in the parking lot. The fearful scream had all four Winchester's on high alert. Riley sprung into action leaping over the couch to get to the window. She had her face pressed up against it trying to see in the dark what was going on outside.  
"She's being attacked!" Riley said quickly as she watched a young woman be chased but what looked to be an older man, with his limp Riley had to assume it was an older guy.  
"We have to help" Riley said eagerly to her dad.  
"Remember, Riles, think before you- " Sam was cut short by Riley dashing out of the room to help the poor woman in the parking lot.  
"Hey!" She shouted at the man. The man turned his head in her direction and Riley could of sworn she heard a growl.  
"Damn it Riley" Dean said running up behind her with Sam and John close behind.  
"Leave her alone!" Riley shouted. She heard the gurgling growling sound again and this time she knew it was the man.  
"Run!" Riley told the woman who ran off in the other direction without some much of a thank you.  
"Dad I think he's sick" Riley said squinting taking a tentative step closer to get a better look. The man made the growling noise again and Riley stepped back.  
"Riley inside no-" John's words where cut short by Riley's surprised shout as the man lunged at her his hands wrapping around her neck. Riley struggled in his grip. As she struggled with him she took the time to studied him, he looked sick almost lifeless, his teeth snapped in her face and she shoved him back, he fell to the ground taking her down with him. She rolled away just as John's shot rang out through the dark night. The bullet pierced the man's chest but he still continued to rush after Riley who on the ground still. He grabbed onto her leg and she let out a shriek. Riley started kicking her legs and she managed to kick the man in the face blood splatter onto the ground. The blow should have knocked him out but it didn't instead he bit down on her boot and Riley yelled feeling his jaws clamp down around her foot. John shoot off another round into his chest and it still didn't stop him. He still had Riley's foot in his holds. "Dean" Riley called out aware that her dad shot the man twice and he was still trying to tear her foot off. Dean unable to watch his baby sister struggle anymore, grabbed the sick man off his sister by his hair. The man growled and snapped its teeth at Dean. Riley struggled to pick herself off the blacktop but with her shaky limps she couldn't seem to get her footing. Sam reached down and scooped Riley up into his arms.  
"Dad" Dean said struggling with sick man. "He's stronger than he looks" He mustered up. John unloaded his .45 into the sick man's head. That did the trick and the man stopped frighting in Dean's grip and sunk to the ground.  
"That fucker bit me" Riley said catching her breath.  
"Get inside, NOW!" John's angry voice bellowed across the parking lot. Riley hung her head knowing that tone and made her way to their room. Dean was the last one and he slammed the door.  
"What the hell where you thinking Rile!?" Dean shouted at his sister.  
"Dean enough!" John said.  
"Riley Abigal Winchester! What is the matter with you" John growled pushing his daughter down onto the bed.  
"She was in trouble, I thought-"  
"Thought what you could save her, thought you could risk your life" John said finishing her answer as he unzipped her boot pulling it off quickly.  
"But isn't that what we do Dad? Saving people hunting things the family business" Riley challenged.  
"Don't push me young lady" John warned with a glare. Riley just kept her head down. John pulled off her sock and examined her foot and ankle.  
"Doesn't look like he got you" John said setting her foot down gently."Now go shower. No if ands or butts about it" He said pointing toward the bathroom just as the lights came on again. Riley went right to the bathroom knowing that if she said another word she'd be in deep. Once the door was shut and the water turned on John turned the boys.  
"Start packing, we are leaving first thing" John said.  
"Where?" Sam asked moving to his belongings.  
"I'm not sure yet, somewhere not so populated" John said.  
"That thing looked like it was trying to eat Riley's leg" Dean commented.  
"Yeah I know, that's why we have to leave, there"ll be more of those things, the sick, the infected" John said not knowing what to call them. "The farther away from population the better" He finished.

Riley exited from the shower to find everything packed even her stuff.  
"What's going on?" Riley asked  
"We leave first thing" John said from his spot on the bed.  
"Are we going to Bobby's?" She asked.  
"No, I'm afraid with all that is going on we won't make it. Bobby called, he's already half way to us, he'll meet us" John answered. He was trying to keep a brave face. He didn't want his kids to know how freaked he really was. They've never faced something this big before, with the Military and all.  
"Dad that thing that..." Riley trailed off looking for the right word "Zombie tried to eat me" Riley said finally saying it out loud.  
"I know that's why we are leaving." John said ushering the 17 year old into bed. "Please don't ever scare me like that again. Next time something like that happens we decide as a family if we help okay?" John said looking at all three of his children.  
"Yes Sir" The said in unison.  
"Good" John said leaning down kissing Riley on the forehead.  
"Love you Daddy" She said. John smiled down at her his heart softening. It's been a long time since his little girl called him daddy.  
"Love you too angel" He said. John called her angel because he believed that she was a gift from Mary, his late wife. Even though Riley was a product of a one night stand after Mary had passed. She reminded John so much of Mary that sometimes it hurt him. Riley fell asleep fairly quickly leaving the Winchester boys to finish packing. John loaded that Impala with Sam standing guard just in case one of those things tried to attack. A few hours later and making sure every door and window were locked they finally crawled into bed. Sam taking his place in bed with his father and Dean sharing the bed with Riley. Dean and Riley always shared a bed, ever since she was little, Dean felt the need to keep her close since she was the baby. Riley was strong, smart, and tough but she was still growing up and need his guidance the most. Riley woke at the shifting bed and rolled toward the warm body that just slipped under the covers.  
"Dean" She mumbled half asleep.  
"Come here Nut" Dean said opening his arm so Riley could cuddle at his side.  
"Love you" She mumbled before finally falling asleep.  
"Love you too" Dean said even though he knew she was sleeping.

As dawn neared John Was the first awake. He didn't really sleep afraid that if he did that one of those things would find its way into their room. He glanced at his sleeping children. Sam sleeping soundly on his side of the bed and Dean and Riley curled up together looking like the most innocent kids in the world. He woke Sam first knowing Sam would give the least fight about.  
"Sammy" He called giving his youngest son a shake.  
"Yea dad" He called back rubbing his eyes.  
"Let's go" He said watching Sam start to really wake up.  
"What time is it?" Sam asked sitting up.  
"4:45" He said moving to the bed.  
"Dean" John said lightly.  
"What is it?!" Dean shot up looking around for the threat. John smiled. He wasn't the only one who was on high alret around here.  
"We are leaving come one" John said as Dean rubbed the sleep out of his eye.  
"Riles" Sam said gently sitting down on the bed next to her. Riley wasn't easy to wake up but Sam was the best at it.  
"Mmmmm" She groaned rolling over.  
"Riley bug" Sam said again shaking her gently.  
"What Sammy?" She questioned knowing that Sam was the only one who called her Riley bug.  
"Time to get up" Sam said pulling the blankets down.  
"Noooo" She whined reaching for the blankets.  
"You just have to make it to the car then you can back to sleep okay?" Sam said reasoning with her.  
"I have to pee first" She mumbled climbing out of bed and heading right to the bathroom.  
John waiting patiently for his daughter to exit the bathroom before he through his jacket over her shoulders knowing it would be a bit cold out due to the early morning hours. John climbed behind the wheel while Sam folded himself to fit into the backseat taking a half asleep Riley in his arms, covering her with her pink camo travel blanket. Dean didn't enter the passenger seat until everyone was safely in the car. He slide in easy next to John, Who gave him a small smile. John adjusted his review mirror ready to put this town behind them. Georgia here comes the Winchesters, John thought as he pulled away from the motel. Putting the town and the Dead man laying in the parking lot in his review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter! Hope y'all enjoy! Reviews are welcome, I'd love to hear what everyone has to say good or bad! Enjoy!

John had been driving all night and he was beat. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his eyes open. The yellow lines on the empty highway began to blur together. He looked over at his eldest Dean, who had been working tirelessly on this case. He was sleeping his head leaning against the window, his mouth slightly open in a deep sleep. He felt bad for even thinking it but he had to wake Dean up, he couldn't drive any longer without falling asleep at the wheel.  
"Dean" John said quietly not to wake his other two children who were sharing Riley's blanket. Dean woke immediately.  
"Yea?" He said rubbing a hand over his tired face.  
"I can't drive any longer" The exhausted John said.  
"Okay pull over we'll switch" Dean said as John eased the Impala to the side of the road. Sam began to stir feeling the car come to a stop.  
"What's going on" Sam said working to open his eyes.  
"Just switching drivers Sammy, go back to sleep" Dean said pushing the door open. The cool night air rushed in as John and Dean quickly switched sides.  
"Daddy" Riley mumbled scooting toward Sam wrapping herself around him in attempt to avoid the cold.  
"Yes Riley" John said turning in his seat to look at her.  
"I feel icky" She said talking like a small child.  
"Icky how?" John questioned as his stomach dropped. Please don't let her be sick please John thought to himself.  
"My belly hurts" She whined. Sam wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.  
"Just go back to sleep I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow" John said reaching back tucking her blonde locks behind her ear.  
"M'kay, love you" She said closing her eyes.

Dean drove the rest of the night into to mid morning before they stopped again.  
"Where are we?" Sam asked as they pulled into empty carpool lot near the highway.  
"Just crossed into Georgia" Dean said stepping out of the car to stretch his aching legs. Sam and John followed Dean shutting the doors quietly not to wake the sleeping Riley.  
"What's the plan?" Sam asked his father who was leaning against the hood of the car. John glanced at both of his sons wishing he had a plan. His plan was to get as far away from the city as possible but each town or city they drove through the worst it seemed to be getting.  
"Boys honestly I have no idea, this thing is getting worse, traffic is getting worse, and people are terrified. I guess just keep driving and where ever we end up, we end up" John said feeling like he had failed his children.  
"What about Riley?" Dean asked.  
"Riley just doesn't feel well, she'll get better" John said giving Dean a strong confident nod. The hinges on back door squeaked as Riley pushed the door open. The boys turned their attention to Riley who stood looking pale and weak.  
"Dad" She said weakly. "I think I might-" Riley said but her words were cut short by the bile that rose in her throat. The vomit splattered against the blacktop as she dropped to her knees gagging. Dean was at her sides in seconds flat collecting her loose hair just in time for more puke to spew from her mouth. Riley coughed and gagged chocking on her own vomit causing her to heave more. Dean's brow knitted together with worry as he glanced up at John who looked sick himself. Once her dry heaving subsided Riley fell back into Dean out of breath. John squatted down pushing Riley's hair off her her sweaty forehead and away from her eyes. John's heart rate sky rocketed feeling the heat coming from his daughter.  
"You're burning up baby" He said trying to catch Riley's eyes. She picked her head up holding his gaze. "I think I have the flu" She said softly letting her eyes close. "I'll be fine though I can keep going" Riley assured her brothers and father.  
"I know you can sweety" John said rising to his full height.  
"I'll see what we have in the first aid kit" Sam said making his way around to the trunk of the car. John followed Sam to retrieve some water for Riley.  
"Dad what if-" Sam started but stopped when John held up his hand.  
"Don't even go there Sam" John said grabbing the bottled water and heading back to his sick child.  
Dean came around the back leaving Riley with Dad who was giving her some water.  
"She's going to be fine Sammy" Dean said already knowing that Sam was sick with worry.  
"I hope so" Sam said his gaze falling on Riley and John.  
"Sam she's gonna be fine" Dean said again this time more forcefully. She had to be fine Dean thought.  
"Yea" Sam said not sounding very convincing.  
"Here" Sam said giving John a bottle of Motrin. "It will help with her fever" Sam said. "I also grabbed this" Sam said holding up a bucket. John nodded to Sam helping Riley get comfortable in the backseat.  
"Here take this?" John said placing the pills in her hand. Riley took them with a small sip of water and laid back down pulling her travel blanket up to her shoulders shivering slightly. Dean slipped in the back this time placing Riley's legs on his lap. Sam took the wheel this time so John could grab some shut eye but sleep wasn't easy for John. He felt like the weight of the world was crushing him. Where are we going? How do we stop this? What if Riley is infected? How do I get her better? What if I can't make her better? What if there is no end to this? What if this was the end? question after question assaulted him as he continued to watch out the window. Sam, Dean and Riley, they were his first concern, keeping them safe came before everything. He wasn't going to let anything happen to any one them.

The Winchesters drove for a day and a half. Only stopping for gas and bathroom breaks. Riley slept most of the way only waking for the bathroom or if she felt like she was going to vomit. Her fever still hadn't broken but it didn't seem to be getting any worse which was a good sign. "Going to hit Atlanta in about 4 hours should probably gas up I'm guessing we'll be stuck in traffic for a long time." Sam suggested behind the wheel.  
"Good plan next exit we'll stop" John said gazing out the window watching cars go by. Each car seemed to be packed with more and more stuff. Some people even had mattresses tied to the roof. He wasn't proud to have raised his kids on the road but in this situation he was thankful he had. They didn't have a bunch of things to pack and everyone was use to being in the car a lot so there was no complaining, even with Riley being sick. John was brought out of his thoughts when the car came to a stop at the gas station. People were running across the parking lot, cars honking at each other for no reason. It seemed like everyone around was in panic mode expect them. John had never seen anything like this.  
"Dean Riley" John said reaching into the back seat shaking Dean's leg. "Last stop before we hit major traffic." John told them.  
"Riley bathroom break" Dean said shaking her awake feeling her forehead. He frowned shaking his head to John. Her fever was high again but good news the Motrin seemed to be helping.  
"How do you feel?" John asked as he watch his daughter struggle out of the car.  
"Hot, tired, sick sore, just plain shitty" She said. John nodded giving her his on the forehead before she headed to the bathroom. It sounded like the flu. Fever, chills, muscle aches and vomiting but after listening to the emergency broadcast a few times over Riley had the same symptoms they were describing about the infected. John silently prayed for a sign that she was going to get better. Inside Sam gathered all the food he could, some special items for Riley like crackers and ginger ale. He also got lucky and was able to get the last two cases of bottled water. Who knew how long this was going to last, they could keep themselves safe, they knew how to defend themselves but they needed food and water to be able to last. Dean was busy filling empty gas cans, if the power grid went down then bye bye gas stations while Sam loaded the truck.  
"Good thinking" John told his son watching for Riley. "Sammy you see your sister?" John asked getting nervous that she wasn't out of the bathroom.  
"Still in the bathroom" Sam answered making room for the water.  
"Nice" John said noticing the food and water Sam got. John looked toward the door to see Riley heading toward them. "Ready?" John questioned as she approached. Riley nodded as she climbed in the back this time with Sam as Dean took the wheel.  
"Here" Sam said handing Riley the crackers and ginger ale. Riley wrinkled her nose up at and Sam frowned.  
"Riley bug you have to eat" Sam said looking at her. Riley rolled her eyes at him.  
"Don't give me that" Riley said  
"What looked?" Sam asked innocently.  
"Those puppy dog eyes" Riley said snatching a few crackers from Sam. John and Dean smirked from the front seat. "Don't worry Riley you're not the only one who has fallen for those eyes." Dean said just happy it worked and Riley was going to try to eat something. Riley ate her crackers slowly taking sips of ginger ale in between. She wasn't hungry but Sam was right she had to try to eat. Fifteen minutes had passed and the crackers decided to make a come back. When She was finished Riley groaned resting her head against the cool glass window. "S'hott" Riley complained.  
"Here angel" John said handing her back 3 pills. Riley took the pills with her ginger ale hoping her stomach would stop turning.  
"Hang in there bug" Sam said before Riley fell back into a restless sleep.

The sleeping car of Winchesters woke when Dean swore loudly.  
"Damn it damn it damn it!" Dean yelled bringing the impala to a stop. the freeway was like a parking lot. People sitting in fold up chairs was a pretty good sign that they wouldn't be moving for a while.  
"My god" John muttered slowly getting out of the car for a better look.  
"Fan fricking tastic!" Dean said kicking at the ground. Dean glanced at Riley who was sitting on the edge of the sit her legs dangling out the door.  
"You okay?" Dean said pushing her matted hair away from her face.  
"Yea just need some fresh air" Riley answered. "I'm still so hot" Riley said looking up Dean. Dean frowned. Riley was pale around her eyes were red from gagging so hard, and her hair looked like she hadn't showered in a month. She looked like crap there was no hiding the fact that she was sick. Dean reached out placing his hand to her forehead. "Still burning up but not any worse than before" He said pressing his lips to her cheek. "Drink more of you ginger ale it seemed to help you stomach" Sam said wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. "No" She said pushing the blanket off.  
"Mommy that girl is sick" A little dark hair boy pointed his finger at Riley. Sam swore under his breathe as he moved in front of Riley. His mother came around the car peaking around Sam. The long dark haired women gasped covering her mouth with her hand.  
"Shane!" She called in panic pulling her son back.  
"Damn it Dean" Sam called.  
"What?" Dean asked coming over to Sam and Riley.  
"We have a problem" Sam said pointing to the family a few cars ahead of them in the next lane. A dark haired man in camo cargo pants was rushing toward them.  
"Let me see her!" He demand. Sam and Dean both stepped in front of Riley blocking her from his view. "Let me see her now! If she's sick, she's going to turn!" He shouted attracting attention from the car directly in front of them house a angry looking man, his tired wife and a little girl. The angry looking man joined the other man.  
"Hey!" John's voice boomed as he circled the car. "Back off!" He said.  
"Is she sick?" The dark hair man demand.  
"It's none of your damn business" replied.  
"It is my business when she turns and tries to eat all of us" The other man shouted getting in John's face.  
"She ain't turning" John stated firmly. "Who do you think you are anyway get the hell away from my family" John said his ears starting to turn red in anger.  
"Name is Shane, this Ed, I'm a King County deputy and we are just concerned citizens" He said calming slightly.  
"Well Shane! We ain't in King County any more i suggest you back the hell off and leave my daughter alone" John stated.  
"She won't be your daughter for long!" Shane yelled back.  
"Enough!" Riley yelled pushing past Dean and Sam.  
"Oh Jesus Christ" Shane said rubbing a hand over his face.  
"Lori get Carl into the car" Shane called to the two people watching behind him.  
"Carol Sophia car now" The other man Ed said pointing to his daughter and wife.  
"Look I'm not that kind of sick" Riley said. "Yea I'm sick but not what you think, I'm not getting any worse, I drank this whole bottle of ginger ale and haven't up chucked and my fever isn't getting any higher, I just have the flu, no need to spread panic because then we'll have a riot on our hands." Riley said. Shane shook his head not wanting to believe the sick girl but she was right panic would just cause a riot.  
"Look she's telling the truth, her fever isn't getting any worse." John said.  
"Plus my stomach feels better it isn't tied in a knot anymore" Riley added smiling up a John knowing he'd like hearing that.  
"Fine just keep her away" Shane said.  
"And you best stay over there" John pointed to the man's jeep.  
"Fine" Shane said turning and heading back over to his car.  
"Dad we have a problem" Dean said turning to John with binoculars in his hand.  
"Now what?" John growled.  
"Military up ahead, looks like they are checking people's cars" Dean said glancing at Riley who did look like she was about to turn. If they saw Riley looking like this, they'd take her. That could not happen. not under his watch. He had a plan but Riley wasn't going to like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for readying! Here is the next chapter! I hope everyone likes it. I would love to hear what y'all think!

P.S  
We will be meeting our walking dead charters very soon! =)

"Sam I'm not getting in there!" Riley argued with her big brother.  
"Riley you have to" Sam pleaded with his sick sister.  
"Riley the military is coming, checking cars if they see you they will think you're sick! Now get in the trunk" Sam added also trying to reason with her. John was busy making room in the trunk for her.  
"No! let them take me, then they can get me better, they'll see its not whatever this is and give me medicine" Riley said desperately trying to convince her brother that getting in the trunk wasn't what she wanted to do. Small spaces weren't her thing. She wasn't deathly afraid of them but the thought of being trapped in that small hot space right now just wasn't what she wanted do.  
"Riley please" Sam begged again.  
"Five cars away" Dean called from the front of the car.  
"No Sam!" Riley whined.  
"Look nut" Dean said coming up grabbing her face. "Get in that trunk, do you want them to take you. Then you'll be all by yourself, do you want? cuz I don't" Dean said trying to reason with her. She looked between Sam and Dean, Sam had his puppy dog eyes out in full force and Dean just looked worried which broker her heart. Her and Dean were super close, after Sam left for college and when Dad was missing Dean was all she had and the thought of leaving him now broke her heart.  
"Fine" She grumbled.  
"Thank you" Sam said ushering her into the trunk gently.  
The inside of the trunk was cramped and hot. being covered with a blanket wasn't helping either. The Georgia heat beating down on to the black 67 Chevy impala wasn't making matters any better. Riley wiped her brow feeling the sweat roll down her face and into her eyes.  
"Here they come" She could hear John tell her brothers.  
"Evening" A voice she didn't recognize said.  
"How much longer will we be sitting like this?" John asked.  
"Not to much, just securing the safe zone for you folks" The voice said and Riley felt like she was suffocating in the hot trunk. She wanted out now but she didn't dare move. Dean was right, being alone in this wasn't a good idea, not to mention she was scared, she just didn't want her brothers or her dad to know.  
"Just as long as none of you are sick" Another voice said.  
"Nope, luckily haven't even seen one of the sick" Sam lied.  
"Good, you have a good chance then, just sit tight shouldn't be to much longer" The military man told the Winchesters.  
"Wait!" Riley heard someone call.  
"They have an infected, shes in the trunk!" Ed shouted.  
"Damn it" Riley swore under her breath. She pulled the blanket up over her already over heating body and curled herself into a tight little ball.  
"Open it!" One man demanded.  
"Now!" A second one said followed by the sound of a gun being raised. Riley listening carefully and couldn't hear anything, her heart began to race once she heard the keys rattling against the trunk. A blast of fresh air rushed in around her but she didn't dare to breathe. Suddenly the blanket was ripped off of her and the men in army fatigues look down at her.  
"Holy shit, this one doesn't have much time" The man said, his name tag read, Lewis. Standing next to Lewis was her dad. John had a grim look on his face.  
"Look she just has the flu" John began reaching in helping Riley out. Riley pushed her sweat soaked hair back, sweat still glistening off her face.  
"It really is, I've been throwing up the past 2 days but now I'm not. And I think being trapped in that hot trunk broke my fever." Riley pleaded.  
"You're going to have to come with us" Lewis said reaching from her arm. John knocked his hand away.  
"Leave her be" John said through gritted teeth  
"Look sir, I understand, but She's sick and the longer she's out here the more chance she has at putting everyone at risk." He tried to reason with him.  
"No you look, you lay one hand on my daughter and I'll lay you out myself." John barked pushing Riley behind him.  
"We can help her" He said again reaching for her but John kept true to his promise and pulled back punching Lewis square in the face. Lewis didn't fall to the ground but he did grab his jaw in pain while his comrades had their weapons trained on Sam, Dean and John. The Winchester men stood at the ready all in defense mood, nothing was getting through them.  
"You shot us, you cause and riot, is that what you really what?" Sam butted in looking at the other man to his left.  
"Shut up" He said shoving the gun in his face. Sam didn't back down though, he didn't even flinch. One of the men reached through and grabbed onto Riley's shirt pulling her forward. Riley screamed and tried to push her self away from his but she was to weak.  
"DAD!" She yelled but when John went to go after the man who had his hands on his daughter he was suddenly looking down a barrel of an AR15.  
"One more move" Lewis warned from the other end.  
"Daddy!" Riley cried as she was pulled father away from him.  
"We are going to do our best to help her sir" Lewis said still holding the gun as they started to back away. Riley was in full out panic mode, she couldn't be by herself with out her family. Especially not in a situation like this. What if shit it the fan, who would be there to keep her safe? Who would keep them safe. Hot tears sprung into her eyes spilling over onto her cheeks as she fought against the strong hold.  
"Dean" She cried seeing that he too looked panicked. Riley tugged hard against whoever was holding her and to her surprise her arm broke free, he went to go grab her again but Riley punched him as hard as her weak body could right in the nose. The man's gun fell from his hand as held his now bleeding nose in pain. Riley ran throwing herself at John.  
"Daddy" She cried again,this time into his chest.  
"It's okay Riley" John shushed backing away with her as Sam and Dean moved forward to protect her. One man advance toward them but Sam punched him sending him to the ground. He went to get up but Sam stuck his foot out in a stomping motion right to the man's face. Just then two shots went off and Sam stepped back. Looking from Dean to Riley to his dad, they seemed fine. Lewis stood holding his weapon in the air as more help arrived. Sam watch as they quickly became surrounded but at least 20 men all pointing guns at them. Sam looked to John who looked defeated, A look John Winchester didn't didn't wear that offend.  
"Okay okay" John said holding his hands up kneeling down in fornt of Riley. "Ok Riley you're going to go with them now okay, they are going to run some tests and give you some medicine okay, they are going to try to help" John said trying to keep Riley from a panic attack.  
"I want you to go with me" She whispered still wiping her tears.  
"I can't sweetheart, it'll be okay" John reassured .  
"Be brave Nut" Dean added in with a wink. Riley's hears perked at use of the code word. "Be Brave" They didn't say shit like that to each other, it was code for you'll come find you. Riley looked to Sam who nodded at her then back at John.  
"Be Brave angel" John said with a nod.  
"Love you Dad" She said hugging him tightly before turning to the military men looking defeated.  
"Can you walk?" Lewis asked her. Riley just nodded keeping her head down avoiding all the stares of on lookers as they passed by. Once out of ear shot Sam turned to John.  
"What's the plan?" He asked.  
"We wait til dark gather our stuff and head that way" John pointed in the direction that Riley went. "Through the woods" John said looking to the side of the road.  
"We are going to get her back boys" John reassured his sons.

Half way through the trip into the city Riley passed out and by the time she woke she lying flat on a stretcher in a dimly light hallway. Once her eyes adjust to the light she scanned her surroundings. The hallway was littered with stretchers people crying and moaning in pain. Some had visible bite marks. Thess people looked sickly, like they were in pain. Riley actually felt much better. She felt stronger and her stomach wasn't tied in knots. She looked down to the IV in her arm, a bag of liquid dripping slowly into her veins.  
"You're awake." A woman's face appeared smiling at her. "I'm doctor Rose" The dark hair lady said. Riley studied her. Her face was nearly wrinkle free but she looked tired and old.  
"Riley" Riley said back  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
"Much better" Riley said truthfully. She still felt like crap but she felt much better compared to before.  
"Good, so I don't see any bite marks on you" She said.  
"Yea, I wasn't bit" Riley said simply.  
"Maybe scratched then" The doctor said.  
"Nope," Riley said with a roll of her eyes. "Look lady, you checked me over right?" Riley questioned.  
"Yes" Doctor Rose answered.  
"Okay so did you see any bite or scratch marks on me?" She questioned again.  
"No" The doc answered.  
"Then there ya go, I'm not that type of sick" Riley said like it was the simplest answer in the world.  
"I'm running some test on your blood see if it matches the other infected." The doc said placing a hand on her forehead.  
"Looks like you might me right, your fever broke" The doctor informed Riley with a slight smile  
"Thanks" Riley said starting to feel bad for the tired doc.  
"Get some rest I'll come wake you when I know your blood work" She informed. Riley nodded. She was going to need her rest. Sam, Dean and Dad would be her soon and she'd need her strength to fight their way out of her. Sleep came easy for Riley's tired body, within minutes the 17 year old was sleeping.

The next time she woke the lights were off and a red flashing light was blinking nonstop. "What the hell?" Riley asked out loud.  
"Dr. Rose please come with us!" Lewis begged. Riley quickly closed her eyes pretended to be asleep to listen in on their conversion.  
"I'm not leaving my patients" She said sternly.  
"They are all infected, all going to die no reason to die with them" Lewis said trying to reason with her.  
"Not all of them, that girl you brought in, Riley, She just has the flu. Her blood work came back different from the others. She tested positive for influenza. That's all" She said.  
"Rose! The air strike will be here in 20 minutes. We have to evacuated now!" Lewis tried again.  
"Bill! I'm not leaving, just go with out me" She stated again. There was a long pause before either of them spoke again.  
"Fine it's your funeral." Lewis said.  
"Doctor?" Riley asked panic evident in her voice.  
"Riley, we gotta get you out of here" She stated quickly.  
"What's going on?" Riley asked sitting up in bed.  
"An air strike is coming for the city, this thing is to big we can;t contain it" She answered.  
"Why not just evacuate everyone to a saver part of the country?" Riley asked  
Rose looked down in defeat. "There is no saver part, this thing is happening all over the world." She answered.  
"I have to get out of here, to my family." Riley said starting to pull on her IV.  
"No! Wait, I'll give you something. I ran your blood work its just the flu. I can give you some tamiful, it won't make you better right away but it will help you get better faster, sit tight I'll be right back" Dr. Rose said running off. Riley stood grabbing her boots from the end of the bed and pulling them on. The doctor returned with a vial and and needle. She drew up the dosage and pushed it into Riley's IV. Dr. Rose counted to ten then pulled Riley's IV placing a piece of quaze over the site.  
"Follow me" She said hurrying down the hall. Riley followed closely behind her down a flight of stairs.  
"Go straight through the doors and turn right at the fork keep following that until you see the set of double doors. That leads outside, Once you get out of there run, the infected are everywhere. You only have 15 minutes until the airstrike." The doc told her pushing her forward. Riley pushed on the doors but was stopped again.  
"Take this" Dr. Rose said handing over her key card. "You'll need it to get out of the doors" She said. "And this" she said handing Riley A knife."You have to kill their brain okay? That's the only way to kill them Riley" The doctor panted. Riley accepted the knife and key card.  
"Thank you!" Riley said grateful for the chance. "Are you sure there isn't a way to convince you to come with me?" Riley asked feeling sad. Rose was a good doctor and a good person.  
"I'm afraid no, now go! time is ticking" Dr. Rose reminded her. Riley hugged her quickly and took off through the doors. Riley jogged keeping her pass not to burn herself out to quickly she had to save her energy. Once outside she had to deal with those infected and find her family. Once reaching the double doors Riley paused to catch her breath. "You can do this Riley" Riley told herself swiping the card. A green light flashed across the screen and the door unlocked. RIley pushed the door open and ran, the cool night air blowing her air back. Riley ran toward the exit. She had to make it to the woods, that's where her dad and brothers would be, they where probably making their way through the woods to her right now. She had to get to them before it was to late and they all didn't make it. Riley didn't slow down at the sight of ten or more infected coming her way. She just kept pushing forward thrusting her knife into the skulls of the ones who got to close. She could see the woods up ahead, all she had to do was keep running, keep pushing herself. That rest she had definitely helped but Riley wasn't moving as fast as she would have like, her body was still weak but she could rest when she found Dean. Dean would take care of her after that. Riley grunted and pushed herself forward ignoring the burning in her lungs and legs. It was like she was watching herself in slow motion as she blasted through a crowd of infected slashing her way through them, their blood splattering all over her. Once she hit the woods the infected seemed to clear some giving her a chance to propel herself onward. The infected didn't seem to follow her they just kept heading toward the light and sound of the city and the further away from the city the less infected she came across. Running full speed knowing she had to be close to her brothers and dad Riley slammed into something solid knocking her onto the with a grunt.  
"Riley!" John nearly screamed when a flash of blonde hair slammed into him and onto the ground. John reached down and picked her up off the ground. Riley's breaths coming out short and hard.  
"Riley you're bleeding" Dean said stepping in taking his sister in his arms looking her over for injuries.  
"No, time" Riley said pointing in the direction the Winchester boys just came from. "Air streak, have to move" Riley not having enough breath to talk full sentences. Her family understood what she was trying to tell them and took off running away from the city and back to the car.  
"How long?" John shouted as the group ran through the woods.  
"5" Riley said trying to keep up her pace as she could feel her body slow down.  
"Damn" John swore seeing a group of 5 infected.  
"Like this" Riley said running ahead pushing her knife into ones skull "The brain" She said pushing herself onward. The Winchester's continued to run until the sounds of the fighter jets rocketed through the air stopped them in their tracks.  
"Take cover!" John yelled knowing there wasn't much time left. The family of four huddled under a big tree Sam covering Riley, Dean covering Sam and John covering Dean. Silence was all they heard a weird eerie silence like everyone knew what was about to happen and then BOOM!" The explosion was so loud it shook the ground they laid on. They lay still letting the debris fall around them Riley's breathing slowly returning to normal.  
"We have to keep moving" John said.  
"No, I can't" Riley panted out having spent all her energy.  
"I know, we go back to the car hide in there until morning." Sam said looking down at Riley who was slumped against the tree looking spent.  
"I have nothing left" She added feeling very weak. "They seem to be attracted to the noise and light so if we stay quit and hide in the Impala we'll be fine for the night" Dean added. Riley nodded in agreement.  
"He's right" Riley said. John nodded not knowing of another plan and not wanting to force Riley to keep going in her condition. Dean reached down and picked Riley carrying her like a toddler, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. Once back in the car Sam tucked Riley in with her blanket in the back while John and Dean collected some weapons just in case. The highway seemed to be clear of infected and people, which was good less people less noise and less infected. Once everyone was settled John climbed in and locked the doors.  
"Just the flu" Riley said from the back seat catching her dad's eyes.  
"I know" John said with a nod  
"No, Dr. Rose said it was just the flu all my blood work came back normal, she gave me some medicine, should be better in a few days. She also told me about all this" Riley said.  
"Okay, you just rest we'll talk about this tomorrow" Sam said knowing Riley was beat.  
"M'kay" She said closing her tired eyes. "Dad" She mumbled her eyes still closed.  
"Yea?" John answered watching her through the review mirror.  
"Running into you was like running into a break wall" Riley said with a chuckle. John smiled at the smile that tugged at his daughters lips, know one was ever going to take her from him again not while he was still alive and kicking, know one was going to hurt his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so sorry for the wait. I would also like to apologize in advance. I feel like this is one of my worst chapters yet it was struggle for me to get this one off the ground. With that I would like the thank DarylDixonfan03 for the help with this one! as always I love to hear what y'all have to say good or bad! Enjoy!

Two days. It took the Winchester clan two days to find a way off the highway and onto a clear road. It seemed like each way they tried only brought more traffic to get through and more infected to deal with. John had ordered Riley to rest even though she was feeling better. Once they found a road they could get through John drove North, away from the the city.  
"Can I drive for awhile?" Riley asked once they found their way onto a back road with less cars and less infected. John thought it over for a minute before pulling the impala over.  
"I could use some shut eye" He said.  
"Yessss" Riley said excitedly. It wasn't very often she got to drive the impala so any chance she got made her happy. She pushed the back door open and skipped around to the front.  
"Just until nightfall" He said to her taking her spot in the back next to a sleeping Dean.  
"Ready Sammy" Riley asked smiling over at her big brother as she belted herself in.  
"Petal to the metal kid" Sam said with a smile happy to see that his baby sister was acting more like her bubbly happy self.

The drive was uneventful, Riley only had to slow down and drive around a crush a few times. She tried not to look knowing it would be an infect trapped behind the wheel or the infected eating on the passengers.  
"Oh god I must be in a dream still, Riley is driving" Dean grumbled from the backseat.  
"Nope, dad let me drive" Riley said turning to smile at him.  
"Alright alright eyes on the road." Dean said smiling back at his sister.  
"You know you must not trust your driving skills very good because you're the one who taught me how to drive" Riley pointed out.  
"But I wasn't the one who crashed into a light pole." Dean shot back.  
"I bumped into, not crashed into" Riley pointed out to him.  
"Same thing" Dean teased.  
"Nooo, cuz if I would have crashed you'd have to fix the baby but I just bumped it and didn't even leave a mark" Riley said with a smile proud of herself for proving Dean wrong.  
"And you're damn lucky I didn't have to fix anything on her" Dean said.  
"Besides it was an accident De-" Riley started before slamming on the breaks.  
"What the hell Riley?" Dean shouted.  
"What's going on?" John mumbled from the back seat still trying to wake up.  
"Look, lights" Riley said pointing up a long dirt driveway. Through a few scattered trees there was a double wide home with its lights shining through the darkness.  
"Should we go up?" Riley asked out loud.  
"No!" Sam said.  
"Why not?" Riley asked turning to look at Sam.  
"Because Riley, we don't know who these people are" Sam answered.  
"Sammy is right, the world is different now, could be real bad people" John said.  
"Yea like that one physco family that hunted people and kidnapped Sam." Dean pointed out.  
"And they could be nice normal people hiding away from this" Riley rebutted.  
"And what if they aren't nice normal people?" John asked his stubborn daughter.  
"Then good thing we're tough enough to take em" Riley said with a confident nod as she began to easy off the road and down the dirt driveway. While Riley approached the double wide home slowly the Winchester men armed themselves with as many weapons as they could conceal. "Here" Sam said handing his sister a .380 pistol, it was little and easy to hide but if she needed it it would get the job done. The family slowly merged from the confines of the impala each taking a deep breath of fresh air before the screen door of the trailer slammed shut.  
"Get the hell off my property" A younger blonde man shouted at them racking his shotgun.  
"Look, we're not sick and not here to harm you" Riley tried to reason with the man. He looked to be about 25 years old and peering out the window was a young woman with darker hair.  
"Sir" John said raising his hands in the hair to show the young man that they were not armed.  
"We've been driving for days man, just needed to move our legs, get some fresh air." John said.  
"Move them in the woods then, get the hell of our property!" He shouted again.  
"We aren't here to cause you and your family harm" John tried again.  
"Like my dad said, we've been driving for days, and you this house is the first sign of life we've seen in days, please" Riley said sweetly. The younger man studied the pack of Winchesters. "I'm Riley Winchester, these are my brothers Sam and Dean and my Dad John" Riley said again.  
"Peter" The woman's voice echoed down to them as she came out on to the porch. "Let the poor people in" She demanded.  
"It could be a trick, Rita!" He shouted back to her.  
"Listen Peter, its not a trick I wouldn't put my children's live at risk just to take what you have. We have some food and water" John said. He hated telling strangers that they had valuable things but they all desperately needed a shower and Riley needed a real bed to get some rest in. "Wait, Winchesters, as in the hunters?" Peter asked lowering the shot gun.  
"guilty" Dean said with a hint of pride in his voice.  
"Just be quiet, those things are attracted to the noise" Peter warned helping the Winchesters with their belongings.

Once settled Rita handed Riley a towel.  
"Go ahead get yourself cleaned up, just try to be quick." She said.  
Riley took the towel from Rita gratefully and headed off to the bathroom. John glanced over his shoulder as Riley passed by with a towel in her hand.  
"Thanks again" John said settling on the couch with the plate of food Peter offered to him.  
"Yea thanks again, we really need this just to catch our breathes" Sam added.  
"Yea I know what you mean, We live in the city but at first signs of the outbreak we headed up here. Got caught in some traffic took us nearly a day to get here, normally only takes us two hours." Peter claimed.  
"You wouldn't believe the parking lot we were stuck in" Sam said making small talk.  
"I still can't believe the Winchester's are sitting here, I mean my dad said you guys were legends" Peter said smiling.  
"I wouldn't call us that" John said.  
"Look a lot of other hunters weren't happy for awhile since you guys pretty much started the end of the world but you also saved it the world after that, damn near single handily too" Peter added.  
"While not this time" John said sounding disappointed.  
"What about your angel friend he give you any clue about any of this?" Rita asked from the kitchen.  
"Cas?" Dean question. "No, been trying to reach him but he's MIA" Dean said rubbing a hand over his face.  
"Oh my god, I feel one hundred times better" Riley said emerging from the shower with her blonde hair wrapped up in a towel.  
"You look it too Nut" Dean said from the sofa. Her cheeks had some real color back, she looked healthy again. Riley plopped down on the couch next to her dad who handed her a plate of food. she stared at the food greedily, her stomach growling for the red meat that looked back at her. Riley began to shovel the food in like she'd hadn't eaten in days, really she hadn't and she was starving. Several bites in she looked up from her food to see the whole room was watching her eat. She finished chewing and swallowed down her food.  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
"Slow down, you look like a wild animal" Dean said with a smirk.  
"I'm hungry" Riley simply stated.  
"How long did y'all say you were on the road for?" Peter asked.  
"At least two weeks" John answered.  
"I couldn't imagine" Rita said passing out beers to everyone expect for the 18 year old Riley.  
"BALLS" Came the undeniable voice of Bobby Singer from outside. Riley dropped her fork and shot up running for the door. Sam couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips knowing that Bobby had made it.  
"Uncle Bobby!" Riley said running toward the older man.  
"Riley" Bobby said hugging the youngest Winchester tightly.  
"No offensive Bobby" Dean said from the porch "But I can smell you from here" He said taking his appearance in, he was covered almost head to toe in the infected blood.  
"Little trick, cover yourself in their blood and they don't even know you're there" Bobby said.  
"That's gross" Riley said stepping away from him slowly.  
"Bobby!" Peter said also happy to see the older hunter.  
"Peter, your old man?" Bobby questioned.  
"He didn't make it" Peter said sadly.  
"I'm sorry to hear that"  
"Come inside lets get you cleaned up" Rita said.

Months and months went by and the seven people turned into a family and pretty soon those months turned to years. They group was lucky enough to have each other but not lucky enough to stay in one place for to long. Peter and Rita's cabin worked for about year but then one day just like that a horde came through and they were forced to run and they've been on the run ever since, never staying in one place for to long.  
"I haven't seen anymore of those terminus signs" Sam pointed out as the group moved slowly up the tracks in the blazing heat. Riley wore short jean shorts with her cowboy boots her sweatshirt tied around her waist he tank top a size to big for her but in this heat she didn't care.  
"Do you think it's still there?" She asked her father.  
"The signs look fairly new kept up at least, it has to be" John said shouldering the weapons bag.  
"We can't keep this up much longer" Peter said holding Rita's hand as they brought up the rear.  
"I'm going to duck in the woods see if I can find us some water" Bobby said.  
"Careful" Dean told the older hunter.  
"We'll go see if we can find anything to eat" Peter said as he and Rita disappeared into the tree line. The Winchesters slowed down their already slow pace but kept moving forward in hopes of something new and better. Riley fell in step with Dean resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. Dean glanced down at his sister and frowned at the defeated look on her face.  
"I know nut, I know" He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
"Dad?" Riley question but never got to ask him what she wanted to ask when Rita's scream ripped through the woods.  
"Rita!" Riley shouted as she took off toward the screams her family hot on her heels. The Winchester clan rushed through the brush of the thick woods slashing at the infected as they came skidding to a stop at the sight in from of them.  
"No!" Riley cried hot tears quickly began to stream down her face seeing The dead tear into Peter as Rita stood fighting them off. John, Dean and Sam continued forward helping their friend take on the rest of the walkers. Riley stood shocked for a second before rushing forward, Peter screams pushing her on killing whatever was in her path. Once they cleared the area Rita dropped to her knees at Peter's side weeping .  
"Rita?" Riley question slowly kneeling down next to her and Peter's dead body.  
"Rita, we have to go" Riley said. "Our screams will bring more" Riley said lightly placing a head on her friends shoulder.  
"I'm not leaving him" She whispered.  
"Rita" Riley tried.  
"I'm already dead" Rita said showing Riley her bite mark on her side. Riley's head feel to her chest in utter defeat.  
"Leave me here" She whispered.  
"Rita, you're my best friend" Riley said tears flowing freely now.  
"Then kill me, please, after I kill him, don't let me turn" She begged clutching onto Riley. Riley swallowed hard looking back to her dad who was standing closest to her looking like he just lost one of his own kids.  
"Please Riley, I don't want to turn into one of those things" She begged crying. "Please you're my best friend and I don't want anyone else to please" She begged clutching Riley's shirt collar.  
"Okay" Riley said just above a whisper.  
Dean huffed and walked away not wanting to see any of this.  
"I'll give you a minute" Riley said slowly backing away from Rita who was now hunched over Peter's body blood still leaking from his stomach that was tore open.  
"Riley" John tried as his daughter approached him.  
"Don't Dad" She said holding her hand up to him. "You've always said to be strong and brave, to keep my head held high and shoulders held back like I wasn't going to let anything defeat me so please don't!" Riley said her hand shaking as she reached for her weapon on her side. "Or I might just break" She finally added letting her head drop for a single second.  
"Riley" Rita's shuttered voice echoed and just like that Riley's shoulders steeled and her head raised high. She bent down hugging Rita tight whispering things to her that John couldn't hear and one single gunshot echoed through the woods and she turned and brushed past her father and Sam ignoring their tears as Riley fought her own that threatened to fall. Dean was pacing back on the tracks the first sight of Riley his shoulders fell.  
"Oh no, Riley No" He said reaching for her knowing it was her who ended Rita's life.  
"Don't" She muttered angrily as she brushed past him moving forward. She just kept pushing on not even noticing that Bobby had appeared and disappeared again peer anger and grief keeping her moving not one word spoken between the Winchester men as they kept an eye on the youngest ahead of them. They came to a crossing a town.  
"Riley stop" Dean called but she ignored him.  
"Riley Abigail" John boomed stopping his daughter in her tracks.  
"What" She snapped.  
"We need to stop, it's going to be dark we need food and water" Sam said looking toward the town.  
Riley sighed. "Fine" She said heading off the tracks toward the town gun still in hand. Riley rounded the corner disappearing from sight only to come face to face with five men.  
"Well aren't you pretty" One growled taking a step toward her Riley stepped back but didn't make it far as she slammed into Dean. She looked at him her eyes wild.  
"Why don't you drop the gun pretty lady" The other in a rose vest said. Dean pulled Riley behind him so she was in the middle of her dad and brother.  
"Why don't you drop your weapons and we'll all just keep moving." Dean replied.  
"See that seems like a good idea but that's not going to happen. You have weapons and we need them, you also have her" He said peering around Dean to Riley who was readying herself for a fight.  
"See Now that's not gonna happen" Dean said his gun trained on the man in front of him.  
"I think it might" The leader of the group said. Then it all happened so fast the Winchester men each falling to the ground knocked out cold some how some way these men got the drop on all of them. Sam, Dean and John all laid unconscious at Riley's feet. The men who knocked her family out beginning to close in on her. She tried to run but was quickly stopped. Riley was always hit over the head but no hard enough to knock her out. She fell to the ground clutching for her dad's leg as someone grabbed onto her leg and started to pulled her away. She grabbed onto his pant leg tightly.  
"DAD!" She screamed holding on to his pant leg for dear life.  
"She's a strong little bitch" She heard one say as she was ripped away from her dad.  
"DEAN! SAMMMY!" She screamed trying with all her might to get them to wake. "DAD!" She screamed again.  
"You keep screaming like that you'll bring the dead right to them" The one bent down picking her up now. She struggled in his grasp but he was just to strong for her weak hungry body. Bobby, he was still out there, he was alive.  
"BOBBBY!" Riley screamed as loud as she could but nothing happened. Bobby didn't appear from the woods to save the day, to save her.  
"Let me go" Sh threatened.  
"Or what?" One man laughed.  
"I claim her first, she's a fighter I like that" another hissed near her ear. Then just like that they were crossing the tracks Riley fighting every step of the way to get free.  
"Damn give it up already" The leader said. He then smiled.  
"Damn two for one" He said pointing to a figure sitting in the middle of the road. One of the men finally set her down but she could barely walk on her shaking legs as they approached this man sitting in the road. He was dirty, like he'd been out here for to long. His crossbow laying at his feet, He looked defeated, tired and sad Riley noticed maybe he could help her, maybe he would. She was shoved forward falling to her knees in front of him. He looked up at her and she pleaded with her eyes for help but instead he stood punching the leader in the nose. Riley's head hung low as she finally realized no one was going to help her. She heard their conversation barely something about being a bowman.  
"I'm Joe" The leader said.  
The man in the black leather vest just stared at them for a long minute his eyes drifting toward Riley.  
"Daryl" He said and just like that she was being pushed forward, he legs threatening to fail her but her dad's words echoing in her head. "Be strong Riley, hold your head high" So that's what she did, on shaky legs she held her head high not willing to let Joe and his men see her crack.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay everyone sorry for such a long wait. I did my best to get it up before the holiday weekend but I failed. Here in an extra long one for y'all. I love review good or bad please let me know what ya think! Thanks for reading!  
Warning: Some Sexual abuse

"Frisk her for me Daryl" Joe said as the group stopped their walking. "Got so excited about finding you forgot to check her for weapons." Joe said giving Riley a hard shove in Daryl's direction. She crashed into his chest his body stopping her from falling to the ground. Daryl nodded as he studied the young woman. She was young early twenties, blonde wavy dirty hair, bright green eyes, slender but muscular build, her shoulders pushed back and head held high. She was strong Daryl could see that both mentally and physically he assumed.  
"What she do any how?" Daryl asked as he kicked apart Riley's feet with his boot.  
"She ain't do nothing" Len said. Daryl glared at him then looked to Joe.  
"Once we catch up with the group that killed our buddy Lou we are gonna have some real fun with her" Joe said. Daryl's stomach twisted into knots once he realized what type of fun they meant. He looked back to the young blonde woman who stood in front of him.  
"She's pretty ain't she Daryl?" Joe asked walking to stand next to Daryl. Daryl didn't answer Joe, just looked at him, finally realizing that these people where worse than bad and he gave a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Beth hadn't ended up with people like Joe. "I asked you a question Daryl?" Joe said his tone deathly cold. Daryl just shook his head and began to frisk Riley, checking her for weapons. Even though she wasn't visibly shaking Daryl could feel her tense muscles shaking underneath his hands as his hands moved over her body quickly. First came the .380 on her right side, Daryl just tossed it to the ground, then her M&P Shield on her left, moving down her legs grabbing the knife that was holstered on her thigh also tossing near the other weapons. Finally moving to her ankles he plucked two move knives from each ankle and stuck his cold hands inside her boot pulling out one more knife. Daryl swore silently, whoever this chick was she had a lot of weapons on her and he could bet his life that she had another little dagger tucked inside her other but and he wasn't disappointed when the cool metal pressed against his hand and much to his own surprise he stood and looked at Joe, leaving Riley with one weapon. "Yea she's pretty" He finally answered the older man before heading off ahead.

The group continued to move further ahead looking for who ever killed Lou. Riley tried to keep away as she moved along with them. She was still confused as to why the new comer, Daryl didn't take all of her weapons. He had to know that if he so ever as much touched her she was going to kill him, but he still left her with one knife, it was smaller than the rest she had on her but it would still get the job done if needed to be. Maybe he was a good guy? After all he got picked up by them too. Riley looked to the sky praying silently for Cas to come and save her but Cas hadn't been around for a long time, not since the start. She was wishing for a way to know if her brothers and dad were okay, hell she gladly go with Joe and the others if it meant they would live but not knowing was ripping her apart from the inside.  
"Awe look at her, so pretty" Len taunted her coming up next to her. She gave him an icy glare but kept pushing forward keeping her eyes trained on the back of Daryl's winged vest.  
"Oh yea gonna have some real fun with you and those pretty lips" Tony hissed in her ear as he reached for her hand. Riley's eyes went wide with wild anger and she cocked back her fist and hit Tony so hard he tumbled to the ground out cold poor guy didn't even see it coming. Daryl and Joe turned at hearing Tony's body crumble to the ground, Riley standing ready. Adrenaline running wild through her veins making her feel like she could take the lot of them on. Len jabbed at her side, but Riley quickly stomped on the mans foot then driving her elbow into his gut forcing Len to heal over for air and that's when she really hit him, using the heel of her hand to drive upwards at his nose sending him backwards flat on his back. The rest of the men started to move in and Riley steady her stance, ready to take them.  
"Fellas" Joe said stopping them walking up next to Riley placing an arm around her shoulders. "Clearly the girl knows what she's doing i think it was best if y'all just left her be for now" Joe said stopping the advance the other men were making on Riley. Daryl looked to the two men on the ground then back to Riley with an assumed looked on his face. He was almost proud of her. She knew how to take care of herself and that impressed the hell out of him but not enough to speak up for her. She was stranger to him. He knew nothing about her not even her name, he wasn't about to put his life on the line for someone he didn't know when Beth was still out there, when his family, Rick, Carl, Michonne, were still out there, he couldn't risk it just in case she wasn't as innocent as she seemed and with fighting moves like that Daryl had a feeling there was a lot of things she was hiding.  
"Daryl tie her hands up nice and tight" Joe said tossing her some rope. "Behind her back too" He added. Daryl just nodded. Riley watched Daryl with a wild look in her. Her eyes following his ever move, just like a cages animal following their prey. Daryl tried his best relax his stance to show the scared girl that he wasn't going to hurt her. That he wasn't like the others. Riley swallowed hard the look in her eyes clearing as Daryl approached her gently grabbing her wrist and tying them tightly behind her back. Once Riley was secure they continued on the tracks Riley watching the boot prints they were following. Cowboy boots, mens, another smaller set of boot prints, just as wide as the other Riley guessed it was a woman and then a much smaller set, it had to be from a child, maybe a teen and Riley's insides burned with hatred and a need to get out of there. She had to wait until night fall though, it was to dangerous to do it now, they'll kill her, she knew that much. Riley vaguely listened in on the conversation, something about seeing something you want you have to claim it, which was bull shit but fair and you don't lie, cheat or steal and if you do they teach you. Riley was only half listening, she was focusing on keeping her head up shoulders back and making a plan to get out.

As night began to fall Joe stopped the group.  
"This is us for the night" He said about an old car garage near the edge of the tracks. The group cleared it quickly before Joe dragged Riley in by her arm. She noticed that every one had their claimed spots and were all just looking at her. An unknown feeling of fear spreading through her blood like wild fire.  
"So kid, you broke one of our rules, you don't hit anyone who doesn't deserve it." Joe said to her tighten his grip on her bicep. The hard hardheadedness in Riley wanted to argue back but her hunter instincts knew better.  
"Teacher 'er boys" Joe said and before anyone could say anything the others were dragging Riley off the sounds of their beating echoing around the small empty garage.  
"Why do this?" Daryl questioned Joe.  
"You'll understand soon Daryl" Was the only answer Joe offered Daryl before he to went off with the others. Daryl sank down on the ground. His body exhausted his mind though was still racing with thoughts of Beth and how bad he let her down, how he shouldn't been stupid enough to let her in because now she was gone making the hole in his heart for the others even bigger. Then there was this poor girl getting the shit kicked out of her for nothing and Daryl knew he should be helping her, protecting her because he was still the good guy, still the guy he was at the prison, the man people counted on, the man people loved and would protect but he couldn't bring himself to it, to afraid of another heart break when Joe and his group of scum would eventually kill her. Daryl wasn't sure of how much time had passed but it was completely dark out now and the sickening sound of the beatings stopped. He briefly wondered if that was how it sounded all them years ago when his dad would lay into him, that thought was quickly pushed back in his mind. He wasn't that person anymore. Beth had helped him over come that, Beth had made him realize that who he was before didn't matter, none of it what happened before mattered. The sound of a helpless whimper brought Daryl back. Riley was tossed to the ground roughly near his feet. Her face to bloody and swollen for Daryl to even tell where she was bleeding from. Her hands still tied behind her back. Her breathing was labored and sounded painful. Daryl waited a long while before moving toward the injured girl who was just laying there struggling to breathe. He wasn't even sure if the poor woman was conscious anymore. He made sure everyone was sleeping before he carefully made an attempt to help her. Her swollen eyes were screwed shut face twisted in pain, the blood leaking from her lip, nose, cheek were now dry, turning a dark red color. The cut above her eyebrow was still bleeding though slowly forming a small puddle on the ground.  
"Can...I...Help...You" Her voice broke the silence. It was weak and full of pain.  
"Just making sure" Was all Daryl could think to say to the woman.  
"That what I wasn't turning into the dead?" Riley questioned struggling to open her eyes.  
"I'm going cut you lose" Daryl warned before slicing the thin rope in one quick quite motion. Riley absent mindly rubbed at her raw wrist and looked at Daryl.  
"Why are you helping me Daryl?" She questioned making an attempted to sit up seizing all movements when white hot pain tore at her sides making her gasp for air.  
"Take it easy" Daryl whispered helping her sit holding a gentle hand to her back.  
"M' fine" she said squaring her shoulders trying to find the energy to stand.  
"That's a bunch of horse shit" Daryl said eyeing her. She was tough he'd give her that.  
"I need to get out of her" Was all she said. "I gotta get back to my brothers, my dad and Bobby" Riley said speaking out loud to herself giving herself a much need pep talk.  
"You got a death wish er something chick?" Daryl asked.  
"Nope, just my family who needs my help" She said through gritted teeth.  
"You're about as dumb as they come ya know that" he said struggling to watch Riley push her broken body off the ground. Her heavy labor breaths were the only sounds to be heard and she huffed at him. "Why because I want to get out of here before they kill me or worse, to go find my brothers?" She questioned bracing her hands on the top of her thighs sucking in deep breaths of air.  
"No because ya can barely stand, probably have a broken rib, ya go out there now, ya good as gone" He spoke quietly not wanting to wake these men. Daryl watched her closely in the dark room, her shoulders still strong as steel but she looked like she was about to fall over. He sighed heavily. "Ya stay put" Daryl said sternly.  
"Look Darylll" She said drawing out his name. "I don't know you, you don't know me so please stop trying to be the nice guy, I can handle myself" She said matter of factly.  
"That may be true" He growled at her stubbornness "But out there, in the state ya in now, you'll just become another walker" He said staring hard at her through his long dark hair. Riley seemed to settle at his words. "Look men like these, they'll hunt ya down and kill ya, we need a plan, but we need to stay put long enough to come up with one." He said more thinking aloud than to her but she gave him a short nod and literally fell to the floor with a small thud. Daryl moved in to help but she held her hand out. "Don't" She said her tone icy. Daryl just nodded at the young woman. The night grew later and Daryl refused to close his eyes afraid of what he might wake to find. He listened carefully, each men was snoring, some louder than the other, Riley's breathing was starting to sound less painfully, the crickets outside somewhere, and this humming tune, the melody so clear Daryl could have sang along. " _So be it threaten no more to secure peace is to prepare for war so be it settle the score touch me again for the words that you'll hear evermore...Don't tread on me"_  
Daryl soon realized it was coming from the little blonde in the corner.  
"You humming Metallica?" He blurted so surprised that a young blonde woman would even know that song let alone well enough to hum it.  
"Calms me down" Was her short response before returning to her hummed melody.  
"What's your name?" Daryl finally asked her studying her outline in the dark, She was resting against the wall nearby but he couldn't read her facial expressions. Riley stopped humming again and hissed when she shifted positions.  
"Riley, Riley Winchester" She said proudly.  
"like the rifle?" Daryl whispered.  
"Like the rifle" She replied pulling her knee up to her chest resting her chin on her knee.  
"We are gonna get out of here" Was all Daryl said before she went back to humming picking up were she left off.

That whole next day Riley didn't speak a word. Her face was pretty beat up, two black eyes, a fat swollen lip, a busted cheek and a gash above her eyebrow. Her breathing was heavy and she was walking slower than usually but know one said anything about it. She did her best to stuck close to Daryl feeling as if he could be trusted, like he was a good guy. She couldn't quite read him but her gut was telling her that he was a decent man, probably with a group of other decent people. Riley kept her eyes on the track as she walked but never missed the glances Daryl throw at her, checking to make sure she was okay. It was like she was drawn to him for some unknown reason. About half way through they all stopped for a bathroom break leaving Riley up on the tracks by herself. She stomped on a candy wrapper crushing the piece of paper between her cowboy boots and the dusty ground.  
"Daryl, give her some water and take her to the bathroom." Joe said handing Daryl a half full water bottle.  
"What I'm babysitter now" Daryl complained shooting an apologetic look at Riley so quick that the others didn't even notice.  
"Just do it and we'll talk later" Joe said. Daryl gave Joe a short nod guiding Riley off the tracks out of sight. Daryl untied her and Riley sighed loudly.  
"Thank god! I've been holding it all morning" She said unzipping her pants stepping behind a large brush. "You come up with a plan yet?" She asked from behind the bush relieving her screaming bladder.  
"Joe said they were closing in on this bastard so i figure tonight while they are doing god knows what, we make a break for." Daryl said handing her the bottle of water. Riley snagged the bottle of his hand drinking the water greedily. Her dry mouth thankful for the treat and thirsting for more.  
"Look I found this last night" Daryl said pulling a gold amulet hanging from a black leather rope. "It was in the area they found us, just-  
"Dean" Riley said above a whisper grabbing for his necklace holding it in her hands so gently like it would break. She looked up a Daryl, eyes shining bright was gratitude and thankfulness.  
"Daryl-" Riley started  
"No need to thank me, I know what its like to miss someone, to have someone be taken from ya, Ah tracked a little too. Trail went cold about half a mile after they found me, that were I found the necklace" He spoke softly his southern drawl showing how truly exhausted he was.  
"But I didn't sleep last night, I didn't hear you"  
"Would only hear meh if I wanted ya to" He said reaching for her hands again. Riley slipped the necklace around her neck then tucked the amulet inside her shirt before letting Daryl tie her hands up again.  
"Thank you Daryl" She said to him offering him a small smile.

It was night fall and Joe and the group stopped about half a mile from into the woods off the tracks.  
"Alright fellas, we got em, they are on the road just ahead of us." Joe said. The other men seemed to buzz with excitement and Riley glanced anxiously at Daryl who looked cool, calm and collected. "We come from behind sneaking up on them, then following my lead from there" Joe spoke his tone quite and deadly.  
"Daryl you hang back" He said starting hard at Daryl.  
"Keep an eye on her" Len said. Daryl just gave the group and short nod.  
"Oh and Daryl if we come back and y'all are gone, don't think we won't hunt you down and dish out the same fate these sorry pricks have coming." Joe said coldly. Daryl just stared at the man hate radiating from him icy glare.  
"Let's move" Joe announced and just like that the group disappears and Riley turns to Daryl holding out her wrist to have him set her free. Daryl cuts her loose in one swift strike of his Bowie knife and turns to her.  
"Follow me" He says heading off in the same direction Joe went off to.  
"What are we doing?" Riley whispered harshly at him. "Why are we following them?" She questioned confused. Daryl grunted his response of one Riley couldn't understand.  
"Daryl!" Riley said again louder this time. Daryl stopped turning his head.  
"Ssshh" He said listening and Riley could now hear what stopped the hunter in his tracks.  
"It was just me!" A deep voice said roughly.  
"Rick" Daryl said before surging forward.  
"Damn it" Riley swore torn between running in the other direction or following him. After a minute long debate with herself Riley moved slowly after Daryl because Winchesters always helped others before helping themselves and after all she was still a Winchester even if she was no longer sure about the fate of her family.  
"You're stopping me on eight Daryl" Riley heard Joe say as she came up behind the SUV crouching down not to be seen by the others.  
"These people...these people are good people, you want blood I get it...take mine" Daryl said opening his arms as if he was offering himself like a prize.  
"You see Daryl that's a lie, these people killed our friend and well you let that bitch go so now we have to teach ya" Joe said.  
"He didn't let me go!" Riley shouted slowly stepping out. She glanced around Joe holding a gun to a breaded man who looked unstable and ready to snap at any second, eyes wild with fear, a pretty black woman also at gun point and inside the SUV a boy. On the other side of the SUV was Dan tormenting the young guy. He looked at her, he was afraid that much she could tell.  
"Just cut me loose for a bathroom break" Riley said stepping away from the SUV and up next to Daryl. Daryl looked over at her shock written clear across his face. Like he couldn't figure out why anyone would be trying to help him.  
"But he still lied" Joe said looking grimly at Daryl, "Teach em all the way boys" and within seconds they attacked ganging up on Daryl who was doing his best but failing.  
"Len get the girl." Joe instructed and Riley was roughly snagged up by Len her feet dangling helplessly across the black top as Len pulled her in closer to Rick and Michonne throwing her on the ground. She landed with a thud and she looked up into the icy blue stare of Rick Grimes who also looked at her confused his head tilting to the side which made a chill run her spine. This man was dangerous she could feel it rolling off him in waves.  
"I got an idea!" Joe shouted stopping the beatings on Daryl. "First we have some fun here with this pretty little thing, and if she denies us of what we want, we'll take it from your boy" Joe said grabbing Rick's hair and pulling his head to the side as Dan pulled Carl out of the SUV fighting in the bigger mans tight grasp. "Then we'll beat Daryl to death, then we'll just put the boy out of his misery and then the girl and finally you" Joe said with a cruel laugh that made Riley's stomach turn. The reality of what he said hitting her hard. If she didn't give them what they wanted then the boy would be her. She looked over in his direction he was crying trying to claw his way free from the pervert holding him tightly .She looks back at Daryl who was barely able to stand clutching the vehicle for support her eyes drifting back to Rick. This time it isn't a dangerous man she saw. It was a scared father, worried about the fate of his boy. A protector of others, just like her in a way.  
"Whatcha say goldy locks you in, or you want the boy to take your place?" Joe offered up. Her eyes darting back to Daryl's who is looking at her with a pained look on his face, he looked defeated. Then looking to the boy who was shaking with fear but holding his gaze steady on her, then to the woman who looked sad but who was also asking her silently for help.  
"Go ahead Rick, ask her if she'll take his spot, ask her" Joe said pushing the gun harder into his temple. Rick's form trembled as he looked up at Riley, guilt written all over his face. He didn't need to speak Riley could read it in his eyes, his silent question and one more look over at the boy and Riley knew she couldn't let that happen to him.  
"Will you?" It was simple question he asked no pleading tone but his eyes read different. Rick was begging her. Riley tried to swallow the lump in her throat as her heart rate peeked thumping hard in her chest. " _Saving people, hunting things thats what we do Riley, we put others before ourselves, we help others who don't know how to help themselves. We hunt down evil and we kill it so others can live, that's what we do"_ It was her fathers voice ringing in her head and as far as she was concerned these people needed help and Joe and his group were evil. It was time to get to business they just done messed with the wrong girl. Riley just nodded not trusting her voice fear ripping through her body taking control.  
"Woo, looks like we got a show fellas" Joe said excitedly sitting down next to Rick, the gun still pointed to his head. "Show us what you got" Tony said next to Michonne and then all eyes were on her. Riley's heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest, it thumping loudly in her ears.  
"Strip for us, nice and slow" It was Dan who was still holding on to Carl. Riley's eyes danced around landing on a tree just behind Rick and she focused on it not wanting to focus on anything knowing she couldn't or she'd loose her nerve. Slowly she pulled her shirt over her head letting it drop to the ground. The cold night air biting at her exposed skin. Her hands visibly shaking as she reached up to unclasp her black bra. Feeling to exposed she let her head drop to her chest. Her chest heaving, panic taking hold on her.  
"Boring"  
"NO!" Rick shouted. "Please" He begged Riley. Riley closed her eyes tears slipping from closed lids running down her cheeks. She wasn't going to let the boy get hurt if it killed her. Rick's plea ringing in her ears. He sounded desperate and broken. He needed her to do this. She had to do this it was the only way. _Say your prayers little one Don't forget, my son To include everyone Tuck you in, warm within._ She began to hum letting the tone calm her nerves. Slowly it began to work she shifted her weight from foot to foot something cold tickling at her ankle. The cold metal of the knife Daryl left in her boot pressed into her skin giving her hope. She continued to hum slowly moving her hips side to side looking to Daryl who looked confused for a split second until he realized that the gleam in her eye was her way of telling him she had a plan. Rick noticed the exchange and looked to Daryl and with one look from Daryl it seemed to calm Rick's nerves. Popping the button on her jeans and slowly pulling the the zipper stilling humming keeping her anxity raddled nerves at bay she continued to sway her hips.  
"That's it don't me shy" Joe growled. As she slowly pushed her jeans down her hips.  
"Turn around" Tony said. Riley did what she was told knowing that one wrong move could screw this up, she had to keep her head cool or they'd all get it. She wiggled her hips more as she slowly pushed the pants down her legs bending over at the waist giving them a view making the others hoot and holler. She reached for her boots.  
"Nah keep those on, I wanna see ya in nothing but them" Len said coming up next to her. Riley swallowed hard and nodded pulling her jeans off around the boots turning around to face them again in nothing but her underwear. Just keep going Riley told herself as she continued her movements. She stopped suddenly feeling Len's arm snake around her waist. his hand exploring her flat tummy and breasts. He was breathing heavily in her ear, his hard on pressed against the small of her back. "Keep going" He whispered gently biting at her ear and suddenly Riley wanted to throw up disgusted with herself and this whole situation. She started to hum again ignoring the feeling, ignoring Len's roaming hands as she start to swing her hips again grinding her butt into Len trying to distract him for the most part. It wasn't until his roaming hands found their way into her panties that broke Riley. She gasped tears rolling freely down her cheeks as she leaned forward trying to pull away.  
"Mmmm Mine" He growled his pressing his fingers deep inside her. She let out a sob her knees buckling. Len held her up for the others to see though.  
"STOP THIS" Rick yelled trying to stand but Joe pulled him back roughly.  
"That's it, get the boy!" Joe shouted angrily.  
"Dad!" Carl yelled once Dan began to drag him toward Riley who was fighting in Len's hold.  
"No, No, No, NO! I can do it" Riley said wiping at the tears on her face.  
"Leave him be!" Rick shouted. "We will as long as she holds up her end of the deal" Joe said pointing at Riley. "Naked now!" Joe growled and Riley stood still eyes bouncing around to the four faces who weren't enjoying this, each looking at her with pity and something else Riley couldn't put her finger on. Slowly she hooked her fingers into the thin fabric of her underwear slowly bending at the waist sliding them off. Len's finger still buried inside of her She glanced up giving a short brief nod to Rick. She stepped out of her underwear and as fast a lightening reached one hand inside her boot grasping the cool metal flipping the blade out as she slammed her head back into Len's making contact with his nose and turning on her heel slashing the blade deep across his throat. Len let out a surprised sound grasping at his throat blood spurring out knowing she got his jugular. She stood back almost smiling as he crumpled to the ground then a single gunshot rang out and Rick was on the move hitting Joe hard. It all happened so fast Rick was on the ground being halled up to his feet by Joe, Joe asking him what he was going to do now and then just like that, Rick sunk his teeth into the evil man ripping at the flesh, just like the dead would do. Spitting it back at Joe who was quickly dying then Michonne killed Tony and another with two quick shots and Daryl was bringing his boot down hard into anthers skull and then Rick was advancing on Dan, his dangerous look was back and there was no stopping this man. Riley stood stunned and completely naked the cold night setting into her naked skin. Then just like that it was over and she suddenly remembered she was naked, feeling way to vulnerable. She turned her attention to previous clothes covered in Len and Joe's blood. She looked around he backpack was near the SUV. Next to the boy and the older woman comforting him. Riley moved slowly keeping her eye on the woman who looked like a mamma bear ready to strike. She did her best to cover herself as she bent for her pack slowly backing out of their space. She turned and stepped into the woods dropping her pack onto the ground digging through it quickly the need to be covered surging through her. Inside all she had was a few pairs of underwear a semi clean pair of shorts and Dean's t-shirt. John had the bag that had her warmer clothing in it but this was better than nothing. She quickly pulled the clothes on, taking one step toward the road and stopped taking a calming breath trying but failing to keep her composure. Riley sank to the forest floor like a ton breaks, what just happened to her really sinking in, his hands groping and grabbing at places they didn't belong. She rubbed her hands over her arms still feeling like his hands were all over her. Riley felt disgusted with herself felt like the weight sitting on her shoulders was crushing her making her breath hitch in throat. He had touched her, had his fingers inside of her and suddenly Riley felt the need for a shower, bile rising in throat as she tried to keep the tears at bay but then she was throwing up the acid of an empty stomach burning her dry throat as she choked out a sob burying her head into her hands letting the weight of night finally take her down.

"I didn't know what they could do" Daryl spoke his back pressed against SUV sitting close to a shaking Rick talking about the horrible show with Riley and Carl.  
"That's not on you Daryl" Rick explained. "Hey its not on you, you being back here with us now that's every thang...you're my brother" Rick said looking to the man that saved his life more times than he could count. Daryl was silent before trying to explain to Rick that he didn't blame him about killing Joe like that, that that's what dad's do, protect their children no matter what cost. Daryl never knew that protection from a father but he knew he'd protect ass kicker and Carl like that.  
"Its not just that Daryl...I begged that woman to give herself over to them" He said pausing rubbing the rug over his bloody face again. "Apart of me didn't care what happened to her all I cared about was Carl, the thangs I'm willing to do to protect him scare me sometimes." Rick confessed.  
"That's what makes you a good leader Rick, you do the things others can't to protect the ones you love aint no shame in that" Daryl said. Rick sighed and looked at Daryl.  
"She okay?" Rick asked.  
"Riley? Yea she's on the other side just inside the tree line, ain't moved all night ." Daryl said watching Rick's gaze shift to the pile of bloody clothes that Riley once wore.  
"She has clothes?" He asked.  
"Shorts and t-shirt" Daryl said. Rick began to shrug out of his jacket handing it to Daryl. "Give this to her, she's probably freezing, I'm gonna get cleaned up then check on Carl" Rick said standing on shaky legs. Daryl approached Riley quietly trying to determine her mood before actually talking with her. She sat against a tree knees drawn to her chest looking out at the forest no doubt keeping watch for any walkers, her pale lips were shaking and Daryl could hear her teeth chattering from where he stood. He stepped on a twig cause it to break under his weight and her hand flew to her Smith and Wesson Shield that was now back with it's rightful owner.  
"Easy" Daryl said showing himself with his hands up Rick's jacket hanging from his finger tips. She let her hand fall from her side and went back to looking straight ahead. The two stood in silence, not awkward silence but silence none the less. _"There are still good people left in the world Daryl"_ Beth's voice echoing in his mind. Beth was right, Riley was a good person taking the blame for him and then taking Carl's place without blinking, Daryl had a feeling that she would have done it whether Rick asked her to or not. He should have made sure that Joe knew it was him who cut her loose. He should have tried harder to stop her from blurting out that a lie but he didn't and now this girl, holding the weight of the world on her shoulders like it was nothing was broken and it all his fault.  
"It's not your fault Daryl" Riley spoke softly, sounding like she had been crying, like she knew what he was thinking. "It would have happened anyway, probably would have been worse if it hadn't happened this way" She added her voice breaking and sounding like she had been crying.  
"But you-" Daryl starting but stopped not knowing what to say, his words failing him.  
"But I what?" Riley questioned turning her blood shot eyes onto him trying to read him. Daryl's icy blue eyes searching her blood shot green eyes for something he wasn't sure of trying to find the right words so she would understand how much this meant to Rick, Michonne, Carl and him.  
"You don't even know us" He finally said letting his eyes fall to the ground. Riley sniffled and Daryl quickly looked up at her to make sure she wasn't crying, she wasn't her nose was just running from the cool morning air.  
"Just use to helping people is all" Riley said with a nod of her head.  
"Well here" Daryl said placing the jacket over her shoulders. "You wanna come up, talk with Rick?" Daryl said. Riley was silent for awhile. Was she ready to face that man? The man with a wild look in his eyes. No she wasn't but he did what it took to save the ones he loved and her and she respected the hell out of him for that. Riley just nodded and grabbed her pack from the ground shouldering with a small hiss, the beatings from the other night still making themselves known.  
"Here" Daryl said reaching for her backpack.  
"I got it" She said knocking his hand away with a gently smack. Riley follower Daryl up to the road keeping her eyes trained on the ground, Rick's heavy jacket hanging off her small frame, the thing made her look small but she didn't care it was warm and she was thankful. Rick stopped pacing when they broke the treeline, eyes darting to Daryl who gave him a grim look saying that _she was okay but still shaken up_.  
"Riley Rick, Rick Riley" Daryl said. The two didn't say anything just stared at each other, Riley searching for the dangerous man from the night before and Rick searching her for any threats. His bloodshot eyes shone with hurt and bravery in the morning light and Rick's shining with guilt.  
"Is he okay?" Riley said finally speaking and taking in the campsite, all the bodies were gone, he pile of bloody clothes along with them. Daryl must spent the rest of the night cleaning up so know one would have to be reminded of what happened.  
"Carl's fine, he's with Michonne" Rick said trying to get Riley to look at him but her shame and embarrassment keeping her from looking Rick in the eyes, She could feel Rick's eyes on her making her cheeks heat up and Riley knew they were red. She was more than ashamed and felt like a piece of trash.  
"Hey you don't have to be embarrassed" Rick said softly surprising Riley, he was completely different from the night before and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Finally Rick moved forward and rested a gently hand on her shoulder. Riley froze her heart racing. Rick was silent keeping his hand on her shoulder until her eyes finally landing on his. "Thank you" He said tears nearly spilling over the edges. Riley knew he meant it, could feel it in his voice and his touch. She couldn't speak afraid of what might happened if she opened her mouth. She nodded. Rick and Riley just stared at one another each not knowing the right words to say. Daryl groaned, he was bad with words but this was painful to witness. "Rick, Riley is looking for her brothers and dad" Daryl said. Rick looked to Daryl then back to Riley. "Where you headed before you got taken" Rick asked his police background showing.  
"To this place called Terminus" Riley answered. Rick looked to Daryl who nodded then glanced at the SUV holding his son and Michonne.  
"How many walkers you kill?" Rick asked.  
"To many to count" Riley answered confused by the sudden change of topic.  
"How many people have you killed?" Rick asked, his tone going icy.  
"Two" She answered hanging her head.  
"Why?" Rick asked trying to catch her gaze again.  
Pictures of Rita's smiling face flashed her memory she could hear the girls infectious laugh ring in her head and then Rita's sobbing form hovering over her husband Peter begging Riley to kill her because she was bite. "She asked me to, she was bite, wanted me to do it and well the other one you witnessed." Riley said softly looking up to Rick.  
"That's where we are headed too, come with us we'll help you find your family once we get there" Rick said not even hesitating to ask. He answer were good enough and she saved Carl and that meant everything to Rick.  
"Sure" She said her tone sounding almost hopeful.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay everyone here it is finally! I hope everyone had a nice 4th of July. I'm sorry it has taken me so long! I suck I know! I am also sorry if the ending sucks! It's not my best but I didn't want to keep y'all waiting! Please enjoy and I love hearing what everyone thinks good or bad!

With a renewed since of hope to find her family Riley followed the former police officer and his family. From what she gathered Rick, Carl, Daryl and Michonne were all in a group before something happened splitting them up but here on this road they managed to find each other and that gave Riley hope that she too could find her family. It made her hopeful that Sam, Dean, Bobby and her Dad would be waiting for her at Terminus.

Once on the tracks Riley stayed back letting Rick and Michonne lead while Carl and Daryl followed with her bringing up the rear. Riley kept her eyes down at the ground but her ears open for any sounds of threat living or dead. Riley was still a little weary of the group but when you grew up hunting monsters and only having your brothers as friends it was hard to trust people but they seemed like good people and they weren't setting off any bad vibes within her so Riley kept walking behind them following Rick's lead. Even though the way Rick's eyes were last night seemed to haunt her. She knew it was just Rick's way of protecting his own, him being a good father protecting Carl at all costs but the way his icy blue eyes shone with nothing but pure rage reminded her of one like a demon and that made her want to shiver.  
"Hey" Daryl called turning to her handing her a bottle of water. Riley shook her head  
"Nah that's y'alls I'm okay" She replied but eyeing the water. She was thirsty . The chill from this morning was now gone a replaced by a layer of sweat as the hot sun beat down on the four some.  
"No, we are a group, we share now go ahead and drink" It was Rick stopping to look at her. His tone encouraging. She took the bottle from Daryl and took a few small sips.  
"Thank you" Riley said licking at her wet lips.  
"We'll stop to eat in another few miles. Are you okay to keep going?" Ricked asked eyeing her injuries from her first night with the claimers. She knew she looked like hell face full of bruises and her ribs ached but nothing she hadn't handled before.  
"I'm good" She said looking Rick in the eye giving him a small thankful nod.  
"Okay let's keep moving then" Rick said turning on his heel and leading their small group forward.  
"He ain't a bad guy" Daryl said falling into step with her.  
"I Know" Riley replied glancing up Daryl.  
"I see the way you're looking at him, like you're scared his gonna snap. He ain't that guy. You saved Carl and that's everything to him" Daryl said and Riley just nodded at him because she didn't know what to say.  
"He's gonna wanna about your people so be ready to answer his questions" Daryl said moving forward. Daryl was right because when they stopped off near the tracks in the shade Rick sat next to her sharing his stale chips with her. Stale chips and old canned peaches didn't go well together but Riley wasn't about to complain.  
"So tell me about your family" Rick said looking at her. "How did you end up with Daryl" Rick questioned. Riley took a minute to compose her running thoughts of her dad and Rita and Peter. She hasn't had to revisit those thoughts since Joe snagged her up and she wasn't sure how to go about it.  
"Well we were in a group, Sam, Dean, Dad, Uncle Bobby and our friends Peter and Rita." Riley said pausing at just the mention of their names. "We were walking the tracks low on food and water so Bobby ducking into the woods to look for some water, the map said a creek was near by so he was heading to check it out and Peter and Rita went to look for food. Next thing i know I hear Rita screaming for help" Riley said pausing trying to silence Rita's screams in her head. She could still feel the weight of her Shield in her hand and the recoil in wrist when she pulled that trigger, a moment that would be burned into her head forever.  
"They didn't make it I was so mad that i just kept walking ignoring Sam's warning to stay close. I rounded a corner and boom Joe and his boys happened, getting the drop on my dad and brothers leaving them on the ground as they dragged me off" Riley said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Came across Daryl not even a mile after that." Riley finished with a shaky breath.  
"Hey" Rick said laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about the people you've lost. Rick said with a honest nod of his head. Riley just looked at him her green eyes searching his blue eyes for something other than kindness.  
"So you guys were headed to Terminus?" Rick asked  
"Yea, no doubt they kept moving. They know I know to meet them there" Riley said with a confident nod. Rick nodded back at her decided that she was indeed one of them.  
"We should be there by sun down if they aren't there maybe we can get some people together and go look for them" Rick said. Riley gave Rick a small smile.  
"I'd like that" answered softly. There was comfortable silence between the two before Rick spoke again.  
"Listen I know what you did for Carl wasn't easy" Rick started still a little unsure of that what to say. The imagines of her striping , that man pressing up against her, her yelling she could do it with tears running down her cheeks. That was something he could never repay. That man took something from Riley that night and Rick could never give that back to her but he had to try. He had to protect her because she protected Carl because she saved his life.  
"Rick you don't have to" Riley said not wanting to talk about it. She folded her arms around herself as if she was trying to hide herself.  
"No Riley I do...you let that man take a part of you for Carl and that...means everythang to me" he said looking at her his eyes shining with tears.  
"You saved us, you and that knife" Rick said pulling Riley into a hug. Riley gasped at his sudden embrace not expecting it. Even with all the lives she and her brothers had saved hunting this was only the 5th time she received a hug as a thank you. Riley swallowed hard pushing down her tears. She slowly wrapped her arm around Rick's shoulder hugging him back. She then let out a small chuckle. Rick pulled back look at her confused.  
"What?" He asked his southern accent drawing out the word.  
"You're gonna have to thank Daryl for the knife, he was the one who left it on me" She admitted glancing over at Daryl who was looking at them seated next to Michonne. She gave him a closed mouth smile and a nod. _thank you_ her eyes said boring into his. Daryl nodded back. _ain't nothing_.  
"Of course he did" Rick said with a smile giving her shoulder a pat. "I'm going to talk with the others then we'll head out. You finish up" Rick said standing wiping his palms on his dirty jeans. Riley nodded looking down at her peaches, then back up at the group. Rick, Daryl and Michonne were talking, no doubt about her and her small family. Carl was staring t her. He hadn't spoke to her yet and she was starting to wonder if he was scared of her. There was no doubt that he was scarred for life after what he had witnessed but she hadn't meant to scare him. Riley smiled and waved at him but his stare dropped to the ground. Riley frowned but finished her lunch promising herself that she would try to make things okay with Carl.

"Alright we wait here and see what we see" Rick instructed as the group peered through the fence at Terminus. Rick and Daryl went off one way and Carl and Michonne the other way leaving Riley glued to the spot she was currently at. She could see a set of double red painted doors and she wasn't about to take her eyes off of them. Riley knew watching was key, it had been drilled into her head since day one. Running in somewhere half cocked could get someone hurt or worse. This reminded her of all the times they sat outside of a vampires nest just watching and waiting for their moment to strike but this was different. This place could save them. Could give Sam, Dean, Dad and Uncle Bobby back to her.  
It was a good twenty minutes before Riley spotted movement. Two woman carrying baskets of produce, corn it looked like. Both woman had dark hair and weapons on their side. She whistled letting the others know. Rick, Daryl, Carl and Michonne joined her at her spot when two younger men came through the set of double doors. Everyone on the other side of the fence was all smiles as the men took the baskets from the two girls, just as gentlemen should do.  
"They have weapons" Carl stated looking to his dad as Rick peered through the fence.  
"But who doesn't now a days" Riley pointed out.  
"What do you think?" Daryl asked Rick  
"Keep watching" He said moving along the fence line silently. So that's what Riley did she kept watch for any more people, for any signs that her dad and brothers were there. She hoped to see a flash of a brown leather jacket or a glance at a brown shaggy head of hair, a dirty old ball cap or even a man with the same strong stance like her but by the time Rick decided it was time to move there was no sign of them. Standing near the hole Daryl dug for their weapons and some supplies she dropped in her little .380 and most of her knives all but one and her M&P shield. She plopped down to the ground pulling her American flag painted cowboy boot along with her dirty sock.  
"What are you doing?" Carl asked looking down at her. Riley held the knife in place as she pulled her sock over it keeping the knife hidden in the arch of her foot. She pulled her boot back on and stood taking a few steps to see how uncomfortable it was but much to her surprise it wasn't so bad. The cool metal of the weapon pressed against the bottom of her foot made her feel somewhat safe.  
"I ain't going in there naked" came Riley's response as she continued to pace. Daryl couldn't help the snort that escaped him amused at her answer.  
"No she's right, could come in handy" Rick said giving her an approving nod.  
"Lets go up and over through the back" Rick said moving the small group toward the fence line. The four of them scaled the fence fairly quickly all of this coming to Riley like second nature. She was skilled at getting in and out of places unnoticed because of the many years of practice even before the turn. It was part of her job before. Falling into formation with them was easy and welcomed she felt like she had purpose again. Riley brought up the rear keeping low to the ground her boots falling silently on the concert with her gun drawn and pointed toward the ground. Daryl glanced back at her, their eyes meeting speaking unspoken words as he nodded to her. As they ran through the compound Riley did her best to memorize as much as she could just in case things went south and they needed to get out fast. Old habits die hard. Inside the building they stopped running. Daryl turning to make she she knew to be quiet but Riley already knew. She locked eyes with him nodding once _"I got this"_ Daryl nodded back. _"I know just checking"_ as they exchanged the unspoken words.

Everything was going so smoothly and just like that chaos explode, Rick was holding a man at gun point, that crazed look in his eye again but this time Riley followed suit taking aim at Garth as he approached. Something was wrong here, something was off with these people and Riley could feel it in her bones.  
"Where did you get this watch!?" Rick questioned again holding the pocket watch in one hand. Rick knew that watch from somewhere it was written all over his face, along with the others.  
"We got it off a dead one" Gareth the leader response.  
"What about the riot gear and poncho!" Rick yelled turning Alex so he can see each item.  
"Got the riot gear off a dead cop and found the poncho hanging from a clothes line." Gareth said with his hands raised. Riley's gun still trained on him.  
"We can wait" Alex announced voice shaking with fear.  
"They don't trust us anymore" Gareth responded holding up his fist and a gun man on the roof appeared aim his rifle at Rick.  
"I see your guy on the roof how goods his aim?" Rick asked just as a shot rang out and Rick moved Alex just in time the bullet piercing through Alex's skull and thats when the chaos really started. Riley fired her weapon a few times at the man on the roof but ran along side Michonne keeping her body as low as she could has bullets flew around them.  
"THERE!" Riley shouted over the gun fire pointing toward a door. The group ran too it Rick only slowing for a split second to check if the room is clear. Riley ushered everyone in before her pulling the door shut behind her. "Who are these people?" She asked before they were on the run again toward a door that's open. The door lead them back outside and the gun fire started again but the group didn't bother to shoot back, they just kept running. Riley's heart pounding in her chest as they pass a yard filled with nothing but bones, human bones. Another door way that was open and they run to it, the bullets bouncing at their feet like guiding them which way to go. Riley took a second to look around, bullet holes every where, thousands of them, These people have done this before. With the gun fire still ringing in her ears Riley ushered everyone in the door before slamming it shut.  
"They aren't trying to kill us" She panted looking at all the candles.  
"No they're ringing in there feed" Rick answered pointing to a door that's open. The group rushed to the door before but it slammed shut on them.  
"There" Daryl pointed to another open door with the letter A painted on it. They were outside again and the gun fire continued but this time they could see the fence. The four raced to the fence but only to be stopped but a lot of men aiming their weapons at them.  
"Put down your weapons" Gareth shouted from the roof. Riley looked to Daryl who looked to Rick who reluctantly lowered his weapon. The rest of the group slowly doing the same.  
"All right Ring Leader move to the train car." Gareth ordered. Rick looked to Carl but slowly started to move to the train car marked A.  
"Now the Archer" Gareth ordered and Daryl looked to Riley briefly before going to stand behind Rick. "Now the Samurai" He said pointing to Michonne with his gun. Michonne looked to Carl and moved over with Daryl and Rick.  
"Now the Pretty One" Gareth ordered Riley looking down at her. Riley glared up at him then glanced to Carl resting her hand on his shoulder not liking that he was going to be left alone. Carl nodded to Riley but she took her time walking over to the rest of them.  
"My son!" Rick called once Riley was standing behind Michonne. Gareth paused, he seemed like he was waiting on purpose.  
"Go kid" Gareth said and Carl all but ran to them.  
"Ring Leader open the door and go in" Gareth said.  
"Not without him" Rick said motioning to Carl.  
"Don't make us kill him now!" Gareth shouted. Rick took a deep breath and pulled the train car door open and set foot inside the rest of them following inside. Rick hugged Carl before pulling the train car door shut.

Riley's eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the dark yet but she could hear others in the train car on the other side. She could hear their breathing and when she heard a single set of foot steps heading their way she tensed readying herself for a fight.  
"Rick?" A voice broke through the darkness before a face. A man appeared then a young dark haired woman then about 6 others.  
"You're here" Rick said stepping closer to them taking notice at everyone else. "You're here" He said again and this time he said it with purpose like they had a chance now.  
"They're our friends" The woman said. "They helped save us" She stated.  
"Yea now they're friends of ours" Daryl added.  
"For how ever long that'll be" A big red haired man said from the back.  
"No!" Rick suddenly said moving to the train car door peering out through the crack in the door. "They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they found out" Rick said glancing around the dark train car, looking everyone in the eye. Rick knew he had strong capable group and they were going to get out of this.  
"Found out what?" Riley and the red haired guy asked at the same time. Rick looked through the crack again then right at them.  
"They're fucking with the wrong people" Riley couldn't the smile pulling at her lips, Rick was just like her, refusing to give up even in the worst of situations. Rick was right they were fucking with the wrong people. Only thing worrying her was that her family could be trapped in a different train car or worse.  
"We gotta come up with a plan" Riley stated stepping out of the shadows as eyes fell on her.  
"Who?" Maggie asked.  
"Guys this is Riley" Carl said grabbing onto Riley's hand and dragging her forward. "She saved our lives right dad?" Carl questioned looking up to Rick as he came to stand nest to her.  
"That's right" Rick said answering Carl laying a hand on Riley's shoulder.  
"That's Glenn, Maggie, Sasha and Bob" Carl said introducing her to the rest of their group.  
"This is Eugine, Abraham, Rosita and Tara" Maggie said. After the introductions where made the group gathered in circle a talked in hushed whispers about their plan.  
"Anything we can use as a weapon" Rick said taking the chain for the pocket watch using it as a saw. The group slowly got the idea. Rosita taking out her earrings and began to sharpen the backs if them on the floor. Glenn and Maggie doing the same with their belts. Riley watched everyone and took a step toward the door to keep watch and that's when she felt it.  
"Oh my god! I forgot" Riley almost yelled nearly falling into Rick as she tried to balance on her one foot to get her boot off.  
"What?" Maggie asked confused as to why she pulling her sock off. The sound of the knife falling to the ground echoed off the walls of the train car.  
"Way to go America" Abraham said saluting her nodding to her American flag cowboy boots. Riley's face broke out into a smile as she held up the knife. "We can sharpen the wooden stakes with it" Riley said handing Rick the knife as he began to sharpen his with it.  
"I'll keep watch, y'all keeping working on making those stakes" Riley said and they all went back to work. As the group worked they talked about how everyone ended up together after the prison fell, about how Beth was still alive about a cure in Washington that only Eugine could fix and Riley already had her mind made up once she got out of her and got to her brothers and dad that's where she'd go, to Washington to help save the world.  
"Do you think you're brothers and dad are here?" Carl asked coming up to Riley with a stake and her knife in hand. Riley looked down at him and shrugged.  
"I don't know, but if they are they are in one of those other train cars we passed" Riley said watching Carl sharpen his stake. "But I do know, that if they are here stuck like us they are probably doing the same thing." She said with a confident nod. She knew her family, she knew they wouldn't go down without a fight just like her.  
"If you hold the knife more at a downward angle you'll be able to sharpen it quicker" Riley said changing the subject.  
"Like this?" Carl asked changing the position of the knife and began carving again.  
"Yup just like that" Riley said patting him on the shoulder.  
"Alright we got 4 of them coming our way" Riley said noticing the movement heading toward them.  
"Alright everyone you know what to do" Rick said as everyone got into position.  
"put your backs to the walls at either end of the car...NOW" A voice shouted from outside of the car. No one moved just stood at the ready waiting for them to open the door but the door they were expecting to open never did but one at top did and flash bang was dropped inside.  
"MOVE!" Abraham yelled as everyone dove out of the way. Rick diving on top of Carl and Michonne Riley on top of Michonne and Daryl on top of her as it blew up smoke filling the car making it difficult to breath. The ringing in her ears from the sound echoing off the small walls making it hard to think. Then people in masks were pulling Daryl off of Riley and dragging him toward the door along with Rick, Glenn and Bob. Riley couldn't see because of the smoke but she reached out grabbing onto someones arms holding on tight.  
"Damn we should have taken the blonde she's feisty" One of the men in the mask said stomping on Riley's wrist. Riley let out a gasp of pain but held tight.  
"Riley let go" It was Daryl she was clinging onto.  
"No!" She shouted back just a boot came down on her head knocking her skull into the floor with a loud thud. Then everything went black.

Riley woke with a groan.  
"Take it easy" Rosita said helping her sit up.  
"How long was I out?" Riley asked.  
"A few hours, you okay?" Rosita asked her. Riley just nodded a rose to her feet.  
"We are waiting for my dad to get back then we are going to fight our way out of here" Carl told her as gun fire and screaming came from the outside.  
"What's going on out there?" Riley asked rubbing at her throbbing head.  
"Not sure, but we gotta be ready to fight our way out when the others get back" Maggie said told her. "You up for it?" She asked Riley. Riley nodded and pulled out her knife. What only seemed like minutes passed before Rick was throwing open the door shouting for them to fight to the fence and with that everyone jumped out slashing at the dead pushing forward through the corpses to get to the fences. Riley and Rosita were the first to get to the fences killing the walkers on the other side. "Go!" Riley said shouting at Rosita ushering her over the fence first. The rest of the group followed quickly Riley killing any walker that got close.  
"Get your ass over!" Abraham shouted at her.  
"NO! I have to find my brothers and my dad" Riley shouted back looking through the fence at the others swallowing hard. She didn't want to leave them but she had no choice. Her family could be trapped like she had been.  
"It's suicide" He yelled at her.  
"Just go! I have to! they'd do it for me" Riley said watching as the horde of walkers got alarming close. "GO!" She shouted again pushing him toward the fence trying to ignore the looks Daryl and Glenn were giving her from the other side. Then just like that he was gone and Riley was alone running directly into the fire fight between the people of Terminus and the dead to get to her family.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay everyone! Finnallllly Its here!I'm so so so so so sorry for the wait! Thanks for hanging in there though! I love to here what yall think good or bad! I love hearing your comments! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Smoke filled the air, the scent of burning rotting flesh filled her nostrils and the panic screams of others echoed in Riley's ears. In the distance Riley could hear Carl's faint shouts for her but she had to ignore them. She had to see if her family was locked in one of those train cars like she had been. A pack of walkers where closing in on her left while on her right she could hear the screams of the terminus people, with no real weapon she couldn't risk taking people that would no doubt kill her with no questions about it. Riley tightened the grip on her make shift weapon as pushed herself to move toward the left ignoring the urge to look at the fence the others climbed over. Riley took slow and steady steps toward the pack of walkers that now knew she was there.  
"RILEY!" A powerful voice bellowed from the fence line. Riley took a moment to glance in that direction. It was Daryl. He was pressed against the fence with Carl and Rick on either sides of him. Riley paused a part of her wanted to go with them. She had an opening all she would have to do was make a bee line right for the fence and she would be out of there safe, with Rick the man who saved her life once already.  
"GET OVER HERE NOW!" Rick yelled the look in his eyes looked desperate. Desperate not to loose another person. She looked back at the pack of walkers, she had about 50 seconds before they were on her with no way of an upper head.  
"RILEY!" It was Carl calling for her.  
Riley was torn stay and fight and try and find her family or go with them. They all looked at her with desperate pleas in their eyes and turning away from them felt wrong but turning away from her family when family was all she ever had was even more wrong.  
"I'm sorry" She said not loud enough from them to hear but loud enough to drowned out the sounds of screaming and walker groans just for a second.  
"RILEY!" It was Daryl calling her, he looked down right pissed or maybe he looked scared Riley couldn't tell through the smoke and haze that smelt like death that coated the air around terminus. Then she heard it. The snarling of a walker behind and Riley knew she lost her upper hand to fight through them but she had to try. She had to try to get her family because when you've spent your whole life looking death in the face with only family by your side its what really saved you, family. She could hear Carl screaming for her shouting and crying as she disappeared from view right in the middle of all the walkers.

"Dad we have to go get her!" Carl shouted trying to fight back against Rick and Daryl who had to pull Carl off the fence after Riley just walked right into a pack of walkers.  
"She's gone Carl" Rick said calmly to his son as the joined the others by the marked spot.  
"No! she's not, she can fight but she needs our help!" Carl shouted back.  
"Carl we can't go back in there" Daryl said letting going of Carl's coat  
"How can you guys just give up on her so easily!?" Carl asked tears leaking down his cheeks.  
"It's not easy Carl" Rick said resting his hands on the top of his knees to look Carl in the eye.  
"After all she did for us, we're just gonna leave her in there to die!" He shouted again.  
"Carl-" Rick started but Carl apparently wasn't finished talking and cut him off.  
"Those guys were going to rape me dad! And Riley took my spot, she stopped them from doing that to me, she didn't even know us Dad, she just stood there naked waiting for her punishment so I wouldn't have to go through that, she did that for me dad!" Carl sobbed. The group fell silent, now really knowing what went on.  
"I know Carl" Rick whispered reaching for his son. Carl jerked away from him pleading with his eyes.  
"There is nothing we can do" It was Michonne coming up behind Carl.  
"We can leave her some supplies" Rick said.  
"Maybe leave a little trail so she can follow us when she gets out" Daryl added.  
Carl looked up at Daryl and nodded.  
"We'll leave a water and some food and mark the trees with little Rs so she knows what way we went" Rick said pulling the bag of weapons from the ground.  
"Leave 2 waters, ya know just in case she finds her dad and brothers" Carl said.  
"Okay we'll leave 2" Rick said giving Carl's shoulder and good squeeze.

Riley rounded the corner covered in blood, walker blood, she had came close to not making it but by some miracle she did and now she could see the first set of train cars just ahead through the smoky air. She slumped against the building breathing heavy as she looked around, scanning the area for threats. It seemed to be clear, a few scattered walkers but that was it. The screams of the other people where more distance now as she moved quickly across the clearing to the set of red train cars. Staying low to the ground her make shift weapon out and ready to take on whatever came her way. As she approached the set of doors Riley slowed to a walk slowing her breathing so she could listen. Silence. That's all that was to be heard beyond those doors, just silence, and that silence scared her. What if they were dead? What if she didn't make it in time to save them? What if they were still roaming around out there looking for her? "Get it together Winchester" Riley whispered to herself pushing the fear down. If they weren't here then she could look for them on her own out there. A part of her prayed they were here waiting in on the train cars so the hunt for them could be over, so she wouldn't have to be alone anymore but another part hoped they weren't here so they'd didn't have to go through this. She gripped the handle of the door so tight her knuckles turned white. Riley let out a small breath and pulled the door open, peering out from behind the door Riley saw nothing, know one was in there and she wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not. The train car next to it was just as empty and just for a moment Riley was ready to tuck tail and run but that wasn't what her dad and brothers taught her. They taught her how to be strong and brave and that nothing is actually impossible, after listening to every ones opinion how beating Lucifer couldn't be done and then actually doing it was proof enough. And if Riley could face the devil himself head on then she could find away to the other side of the train yard to the rest of the cars. Only difference between that time with Lucifer and now was the fact that she had Dad and Dean by her side and now she's one hundred percent alone. That thought alone was enough to send Riley crashing to the ground, the thought of be alone forever was something that always scared Riley and shook her to the core. Without Sam and Dean she was nothing, she was worthless. They made her strong and brave, it had always been them pushing her that extra step and giving her the confidence to do it. The thought of not finding them scared her more than the three walkers heading her way or the shouting voice also heading toward her.  
"Fuck" Riley muttered to herself before dropping to the ground and squeezing her body underneath the stationary train car. Riley could hear her heart pounding in ears as two sets of boots approached the back of the car.  
"I'm telling you Garth I seen someone over here" A females voice.  
"Well I don't see anything, we don't have time to hunt these fuckers down right now, we gotta get everyone we can out of here, then we'll worry about finding these sons of bitches and skinning them alive." Garth replied.  
"Yeah, we gotta get that boy, the young meet tastes the best" The female said and Riley had to pull a hand over her mouth to keep from making any sound at the gurgling discovery.  
"Yeah and I want the kids dad" Garth's voice echoed as they turned and walked away. Riley's eyes were wide as she lay still on the hard ground. These people eat other people. It was like Riley's mind was to shocked to believe it but now she really needed to find her family and then find Rick to warn him, and to help him fight off these freaks. With a new sense of direction an actually job to do, search the place and find Rick and warn him, she shimmed out from underneath the car and got to her feet. Having a purpose of keeping others safe seemed to ease her anxiety of being alone some. She now had a goal, even if she couldn't find Sam, Dean, Bobby and her Dad she was still going to find Rick and the others to warn them. It was like the call of helping others from monsters was stronger than her own fear of being alone which in this moment Riley was grateful for.

She kept to the shadows as she made her way up next to a burning building. The smoke burning her eyes as she pushed her make shift weapon into the skull of a dead one. She took a few steps forward the sound of crunching glass cause a few walkers to look up from their meals. The snarled at her as the began to shuffle in her direction. Riley cursed under her breath and snuck into an open door closing it quickly and quietly behind her. When she turned around her heart stopped. It was there weapons room. Guns, knives, bows, bats, axes, all types of weapons lay about covering numerous tables. She took her time looking through the weapons, looking for Dean's gun, Sam's knife, her dad's favorite shotgun but the only thing that caught her eye was her M&P shield still fully loaded laying next to Rick's python and Michonne katana. Daryl's crossbow was already gone but Riley had a sinking feeling to grab the extra quiver of arrows near the back corner of the room. She also found a duffle and began to load as many items as she could along with Rick's gun and Michonne's katana in the bag. Holstering her weapon she heaved the bag over her shoulder and made for the exit feeling a little gitty about her find. With her real weapon she could make quick work of checking the other train cars and getting back to the group to warn them about Garth's plan of attack. Riley stood at the exit door her ear pressed against the cool metal listening for any signs of life on the other side. Just because she had her weapons back didn't mean it was time to be stupid. Slowly Riley unholstered her knife, wanting to use the weapon that would attracted less walkers, and slowly pushed the door open, smoke from the outside barreling in. Riley turned her head and cough as the smoke burned her lungs. After a few attempts to clear her airway Riley took a few steps outside letting the door slam behind her. The smoke was so thick Riley could barely see her hand in front of her face. She couldn't even tell where the smoke was coming from. Riley coughed some more as she used her arm to try to lessen the amount of smoke burning into her lungs. Riley took careful steps forward afraid that in the lack of visibility she would come across some unwanted friends both living and dead. When the young Winchester rounded the corner the smoke thinned as she could see the train cars through the smokey haze. Riley took one step and suddenly clutched her burning side. Looking down blood started to ooze around a knife that was sticking out of her stomach just under her rib cage. Riley took in a painful breath and pushed with all her might at the owner of the knife who was laughing.  
"Garth I got one" She roared. Riley whimpered when she reached for her gun feeling the blade rub against her bone. She knew it was a bad wound, could feel the burning with every moment causing her eyes to water and her breath shorten.  
"I got ya know bitch" The dark hair woman said with a sickening smile on her face as she went to reach for the weapon that was sticking out of her once more. Riley's instincts kicked in and she easily blocked her movement.  
"Fuck you" Riley spat drawing her weapon and pushing the barrel of her gun underneath the younger woman's chin and pulled the trigger.  
"EMMA!" Voices called out for the woman who now was laying brainless on the ground. Riley did her best to run just disappearing behind an old police cruiser when Garth and a few others appeared.  
"No!" Garth shouted looking down at Emma. "They are going to pay for this, every last one of them!" He shouted again in anger.  
"We gotta go man, horde is here" His buddy said pulling on Garth's jacket. Riley was panting a thin layer of sweat coated her brow as she looked down at the knife sticking out of her. She was so screwed. Her first responder training told her not to pull the blade out, it could be the only thing keeping her from bleeding out but her body and the horde that was just entering the yard told her she had to get rid of it.  
"Come on Winchester don't be a baby" She told her self as she gripped the handle of the knife. Riley let a yelp of pain when she pulled the thing out, warm blood tickled her side as it oozed from the wound as tears burned her eyes. The sounds of groaning in the distance brought Riley back the real world as she could see the horde moving in and with the smell of fresh blood more and more walkers were finding their way to her. She picked up the bag winching at the pain in her side and made right for the on coming horde and the train cars. Riley figured she had about a minute, 60 seconds before they were totally in the fence. She could open all the doors in less than it minute it was doable. Breaking out into a sprint Riley was in front of the first row of train cars in less than 30 seconds.  
"Dean!" She said throwing open door after door.  
"Sammy!" She called her voice sounding more desperate after each empty train car. The growling was growing closer and fear of being along forever was starting to creep in again.  
"Come on come on DAD!" She yelled throwing open the last set of doors only to find it empty just like the rest. "NO" She screamed just as snarling teeth snapped at her from behind. Riley grabbed its dead flesh and pushed the snapping walker up against the train car by it throat driving her knife home into its skull. She had to go now or she was going to die, no time to think about the loose of not finding her family and no time to cry about it. With Riley's open wound and the scent of fresh blood the horde that was determined for dinner as they began to push through the the front of the train cars. Riley picked up her bags and ran ignoring the walker that was seconds away from a Riley Winchester meal. As Riley picked up her pace ignoring the trail of blood she was leaving behind she began to notice the she was wheezing more than breathing and with each step the pain in her side was burning through her whole middle making her stop and clutch at her burning mid section. As she stood in the alley way of the buildings she began to notice that the walkers inside the gates where starting to horde up. She had three sets of mini hordes heading for her. She had to get out of there soon or she too would become a walker in a horde. Riley clutched at her stomach and pushed through an unknown door in a hurry to catch her breath amd think. Once the door slammed shut behind her she shoved an operating room table in front of it just in case those walkers wanted to try to get inside. Wait an operating room table. Riley looked up to see that she was in there infirmary. Several other tables lay about, IV poles placed at the head of each bed, blood pressure cuffs laying on each bead as well. She took a second to thank whoever it was that lead her here and she began rifling through different drawers. Bandages, stitches, skin glue, all types of medical supplies. Without a second thought Riley began to stuff all the supplies in the bag. Then she noticed a locked cabinet, no doubt the meds were in there. Using her knife Riley easily pried the lock away from the frame and pulled the cabinet door open. In neat little rows sat different kind of pill bottles, antibiotics, pain killer, all different kinds of medicine. A sudden bang on the door brought her out of her amazement and she dumped all the pills into the bag along with the medical supplies and weapons. When she found Rick and Daryl and the others she would need this stuff as a peace offering for leaving them. Maybe they wouldn't be mad at her if she had all this. She took one last sweep of the place snagging a bottle of whiskey from the desk pushing through the other set of doors into another empty building a few lone walkers waiting for her. Riley easily put them down and continued through the set of buildings hoping she was heading for the direction of the fence. And she had to thank god once again when she pushed the last door open to find a clear shot from the building to the fence Rick and the others climbed over. Riley sprinted across the yard threw her bag over the fence and pulled herself up and over. The effort making her wheeze and feeling a little dizzy. Riley shook off the feeling and ran and she didn't stop running until she found the spot Rick had buried the bag of weapons. Panting she slid down the trunk of a tree holding her bleeding side. She let her head fall back with a small thump against the tree and closed her eyes. Tears immediately coming too as she thought about how alone she was. It wasn't the pain in her bleeding side making her tear up, it was not having having her family by her side. What was she going to do now? Who was going to tell her to stop being a baby and just do it? Who was going to comfort her when she needed it? Who was going to watch over her and make sure she was always safe? Riley sniffled and lifted a bloody hand to wipe at the tears making their way down her face. Then she saw it, sitting next to the hole in the ground, two bottles of water and two cans of beans. Riley pushed herself away from the tree and crawled to the gifts left behind.  
"Thank you Rick" She said clutching the water bottle in her shaking hand. Then she noticed something else on a tree a few feet in front of her she noticed a R carved in the tree. On shaky legs she carefully moved forward following the track of Rs as she passed the tree only to find another R in a different tree and then another one and another until she found a little shack by the road. It had walkers dead in front of it and one still alive. She made quick work of scanning the area before going inside a locking the door behind her. She needed this place to rest. She had to get the bleeding to stop or she wouldn't make it through the night. Not feeling steady enough to try to stitch herself Riley pulled some of the sterile gauze form the duffle bag and began to stuff the clean dressing inside her bleeding wound. It was called packing the wound. The packing of the gauze would put constant pressing on the wound allowing the blood to clot stopping the bleeding. It was a temporary fix but that was all she needed for now until she could find the group and then she could really fix herself. Right now she had to find them and warn them about the others. Riley made to stand up but got dizzy and sat back down. The blood loose and pain making her head spin. Black dots danced in front of her vision.

By the time Riley came to it was dark outside and her stomach was growling something fierce. Taking a peak through the window Riley deemed she was still safe enough to make a little fire and heat up her can of beans. After some beans and some water Riley kept moving. She moved through the dark forest on light feet, using the moon light to follow the Rs carved into the trees. Her stab would hurt with every step but it stopped bleeding and with some food and a little bit of water Riley felt like a new person. Her breathing sounded less wheezy and she wasn't as dizzy. If she kept going at this pace she would be fine. She was moving slow but fast enough she was making decent time. By day break she was stopping to rest against a big boulder. And R painted in blood against it pointing in the right direction to go. Riley was digging through the bag for some water when she was grabbed. Rotten hands digging into her flesh as its teeth snapped in her face. Then another walker slammed into her sending her backwards falling into the ground. Pinned underneath the dead weight of two dead people Riley had no way of reaching her weapons. Using her one had against the closest walker's throat stopping it from taking a chunk out of her Riley felt around for anything she could use as a weapon. Dead leaves and handfuls of dirt wasn't going to help her. With a grunt Riley pushed hand through the decaying skin of the walker, blood and guts running down her out stretched arm as she wiggled her hand up farther insides the walkers body. With another grunt and using the last bit of her strength Riley grabbed onto the walkers brain from the inside and pulled, the once snarling walker stopped moving while Riley used the dead walkers body as a shield she turned and was able to grab her knife. Without even blinking Riley shoved the blade into the man's eye. The walker stopped fighting and Riley blacked out.

The sounds of crickets chipping in her ears was what brought Riley to with a groan. Other than the darkness she notice a few stray walkers pacing by. More like heard their shuffling footsteps. It took her minute to remember that she had been fighting off two walkers when she passed out underneath them. It seemed to be something that saved her life also. She was camouflaged by the two dead ones that lay on top of her so in her unconscious state of mind she was left alone by other hungry walkers. With a grunt Riley pushed the dead weight off herself and slowly sat up. She closed her eyes willing the dizziness to go away. She needed to find a place to stay for the night and soon. She need to rest and tend to her wound properly or she was going to pass out and give the walkers a free meal. Gathering her things Riley slowly continued in the direction of the path the group was leaving for her. Not even 10 minutes into her walk Riley came across a church. Through the little slits in the windows Riley could see lights. Someone was definitely home. Seeing movement from the front of the church Riley hunkered down low into the shadows not to be seen. She couldn't take the chance not knowing if it was the terminus people of her people. The figure seemed to be pacing on the front step, keeping watch. Finally the figure turned to sit and Riley could see her face in the moon light. It was Michonne. Thank God! Riley thought as she stood to full height. Riley was sure to make some noise as she emerged from the tree line.  
"Got room from one more in there?" Riley said approaching Michonne who looked shocked but was lowering her weapon.  
"You made it" Michonne said just above a whisper. Riley smiled sadly and nodded, "Yea I did" Riley replied noticing Michonne looking behind her for others, for he family.  
"I'm alone" She added. Michonne nodded sadly and ushered her up the front steps.  
"I have to warn Rick about Garth and the others, they made it out, they want everyone dead" Riley panted, just climbing the few stairs making her winded.  
"We already took care of them, now we'll get you some food and water and let you rest" Michonne said with a friendly pat on the back pushing her through the doors. The church was lowly lite with people scattered about Rick, Carl, and a baby were in a corner whispering something to each other, Glenn and Maggie sharing what was left in their can of food, Rosita, Abraham, and Eugine just sat silently with their back against the wall, Tara, Sasha and Ty shared a pew and Daryl stood at window licking left over food off his fingers. Riley swallowed hard at the sight of him, but Michonne's hand on her back quickly shook her thoughts away.  
"Hey Y'all" Riley said her voice more raspy than usually do to lack of water and the cotton that was drying her mouth out by the second. It was like every single person became one and all stopped at the same time, all eyes turned to her at the same exact moment. Riley looked about the room taking in everyone's expression then her and Daryl's eyes locked and she could help but smile. He was happy to see her, the look in his eyes gave it away.  
"Riley!" Carl nearly shouted pushing the baby into Rick's arms pushing himself off the floor and making his way to her throwing his arms around her. With a bag full of weapons and medicine over one shoulder Riley could only give him a one armed hug.  
"You made it" Rick said approaching with a hint of a smile on his face.  
"Barely" Riley choked out.  
"What do you mean barely?" Daryl stepped up to her side pushing his water bottle into her hands. Riley took a few small sips before answering watching everyone start to gather around.  
"One of those assholes stabbed me, I had my eye on a pack of roamers them boom, white hot pain, I looked down knife sticking out of me and some bitch laughing, she probably thought she killed me but Winchesters don't die so easy." Riley said before her legs decided they didn't want to work anymore and her knees buckled under her own weight sending her tumbling for the ground. She didn't quite hit the ground instead she found herself fisting Daryl's vest as he lowered her slowly to the ground. "I brought gifts!" Riley said once she was safely sitting on the ground before anyone could start asking question about her injury. The baby started to whimper and Rick started to rock her in his arms.  
"I must delirious right now because that's baby" She said watching Rick rock the small child in his arms.  
"Nope not seeing thangs its my baby" Rick said smiling down at her. "This here is Judith" He said proudly.  
"Or lil AssKicker" Daryl added. Riley snorted at the name for the baby a dug through the bag.  
"Rick I believe this belongs to you" Riley said holding out his python to him. Rick smiled and took the gun from her out stretched hand. "Thank you" He said looking her right in the eyes.  
"Michonne" Riley said pulling the sword from the bag.  
"AH my baby" She said nearly crushing Riley in a hug accepting her katana.  
"And Daryl, I found these for you" Riley said handing him the extra set of arrows she had found. Daryl looked shocked, like he couldn't believe someone took the time out to bring him back something. He looked at the arrows like they were made out of gold. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta tend to my wound" Riley said dumping the rest of the duffle bag out, bottle of medicine rolled along the numerous other weapons.  
"Oh my god!" Maggie said in awe.  
"I cleaned the place out before I left" Riley said with a big smile on her face before snagging up the bottle of whiskey. She twisted the cap and took a long pull from the bottle.  
"Daryl do me a favor, I have my wound packed can you just pull it out for me, I don't think I'll be able to do it myself. " Riley asked pulling at her shirt to get out of the way. Her wound was wide open pieces of blood soaked gauze hanging out. "Are you crazy?! You packed that your self?" Rosita asked expecting the wound.  
"Had do or I was gonna bleed out" Riley answered looking to Daryl who was looking at her with a mix of expressions on his face. "Just pull Daryl, it'll probably pull the clot away and start bleeding again but I'll be able to get stitch up in no time." Riley said with a nod of her head taking another pull of the whiskey.  
"You're crazy" Daryl said before holding a hand on her hip and using the other to start to pull the gauze from the open wound. Riley whimpered and fought against Daryl's hold on her but he just held her firmly down with one hand while the other hand dug out the gauze. After a minute of burning white hott pain Daryl announced he was done. Riley still had her eyes clutched shut in pain when she took one last large pull from the whiskey bottle and poured some into her open wound. Riley's breathing became more panting by the time the sting of the alcohol wore off. After she could focus Riley got the supplies ready needle and stitch and a clean bandage.  
"I can help ya" Daryl offered looking down on her.  
"Na that's okay" Riley said. "I'm use to doing it on my own" She said threading the first stitch through her skin. When she looked up Daryl was looking at her, he looked almost sad at her comment. "When I'm done can you put the clean bandage over it?" Riley asked glancing over at him, who was studying the movement of her hands as she sewed up her own skin. Daryl just nodded and did as he was asked when she was finished and tape the the clean bandage over the now closed up knife wound.  
"Here" Maggie said handing Riley three pills and a can of chicken noodle soup. "Two antibiotics and one pain killer, and some dinner" Maggie said with a sweet smile. "Thanks Maggie" Riley said downing the pills and taking the soup.  
"I'm glad you're back" Glenn said putting an arm around his wife. Riley looked up from her meal and smiled softly at the couple.  
"Thanks its good to be back" Riley said truthfully.  
After dinner Riley settled herself next to Carl as the pain medicine kicked in and the rush of finding Rick and everyone was wherein off. Her eye lids grew heavier and heavier as she listened to Carl read Judith comic books and before she knew it so was sacked out her chin resting against her chest mouth hanging slightly open in sleep.  
"She's on tough son bitch" Daryl said standing next to Rick who was looking at Riley while she slept.  
"That she is, I think it's safe to say she's one of us" Rick said turning to Daryl. Daryl nodded then looked back at the young blonde who was covered in dirt and grime, strong enough to stitch herself up and still managed to look so carefree and beautiful in her sleep. "Yea she's one of us" Daryl replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again I know I suck! I'm so so so so sorry for making you guys wait for so long! I promise to work on that! Anyway I do have some good news! I've already started on the next chapter so i can assure you it will be up soon! Thank you all for reading! I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving as well! Any comments good are bad are much appreciated I would really love to hear what y'all think!**

The night was silent as the group moved through the woods up to the wooden cabin Daryl had spotted earlier. Silence was something the group had fallen into after the loss of Beth and Ty. It was clear the group lost something major after Beth and the hospital. Riley could see Maggie and Daryl closing in on themselves. Shutting everyone out to deal with the loss on their own terms. She knew why Maggie was so torn up but Daryl was just as hurt as Maggie by Beth's death and she wondered if Beth was something more to Daryl than just a friend. Clearing the cabin was easy, once deemed safe by Rick the group shuffled inside. The inside was dusty and smelled of mold but the decor held a homie feel. Whoever lived here before took care of the place.  
"Riley the back door" Rick said tossing her a flashlight. Riley caught the light easily and moved through the cabin silently toward the back door. She pulled the door open glancing around the back of the property with her light. Riley spotted no walkers and shut the door sliding a table up against the door for extra protection.  
"Alright you guys rest up I'll take first watch" Riley said heading toward the front door while the others got settled in the small cabin.

Along with the silence came a lot of time to think. Which was something Riley didn't want to do. Her thoughts would always come back to being alone, no Sam, no Dean and no Dad. Sasha got to be angry about the loss of her brother and Maggie got to grieve for her sister but Riley hadn't gotten the chance to do either of those things. This group was broken and they needed her to be strong for them, so they could pick themselves back up again. Riley was okay with that, letting her pain and anger take back burner while she held her head high for the group. That's what they needed. Whenever the silence and thoughts of her dead family became to much she would find away to take a step back and recompose herself because Rick had enough to worry about, he didn't need one more broken person. So when Riley heard the back door creek open she steeled her face and squared her shoulders.  
"Why don't you come inside Riley" Rick said stepping up next to her.  
"I'm okay" She said staring out into the woods avoiding his eyes.  
"No you're not" Rick stated. Riley swallowed hard and turned to face him mustering up everything she had to give him a smile.  
"No really Rick, I'm okay, you go inside get some rest" She said letting her eyes soften as she took in his tired face.  
"You haven't been eating or sleeping much" He replied.  
"Not much food these days" She said turning back to woods.  
"I know, we'll find some, maybe Daryl will get lucky and track us something" He sighed.  
"Yea maybe" She said trying to ignore the stabbing pain of her empty stomach.  
"Even when we do have food you don't eat much, always pushing it off on Carl or Maggie even giving Judith what you can and I appreciate that I really do, but you gotta look out for yourself" Rick said stepping closer trying to catch her eyes. Riley sighed and turned to Rick.  
"I am looking out for myself, trust me okay?" She said with a nod hoping Rick would just drop the issue. She really didn't have the energy to fight him right now. She was doing enough fighting with Daryl right now. He was pulling away and she wasn't willing to let him slip back into himself, and they were fighting more and more. Rick snorted at her like he didn't believe her. "Okay Riley. Glenn will be out to take over in a few hours" He said turning on his heel and heading back inside.  
Rick huffed as he shut the door to the little cabin. "What is it?" Daryl asked taking note of Rick's frustrated state.  
"Nothing, just Riley, she's so stubborn, she's not sleeping, and barely eating, she needs to rest before she breaks but she's so stubborn she just keeps saying she's fine." Rick said with a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"I'll talk to her" Daryl said sweeping his crossbow off the table and heading for the front door.  
"Riley" Daryl said in a low gravely voice.  
"Hey" She said with a small smile. It was a nice change to have Daryl actually start the conversation.  
"You good?" He asked letting his eyes rack over her small frame, noticing how sunken in her cheeks looked and how baggy her clothes seemed to be. Riley let a out a frustrated breath. Of course he didn't come out to just keep her company he came to fight some more.  
"Rick send you out here?" Riley asked keeping her eyes trained ahead on the woods.  
"Not exactly, he's just worried about you" Daryl said glancing over at her again. Riley's shoulder were held back proud and strong and she seemed steady but Daryl could see through her. She was breaking on the inside, piece by piece she was falling apart and it was killing Daryl to watch her act just like him, shutting herself down and bottling up all emotions acting like everything was fine, but he couldn't do anything about it. He wouldn't do anything about it. Riley was strong and she had this present about her strong, trusting, caring and she was pulling him in but he couldn't get pulled in not after Beth. Losing her crushed him, He had let Beth in let her break down his walls and he failed to protect her, failed to keep her safe and he couldn't let that happen again.  
"I don't know what he's so worried about? Riley asked out loud.  
"You're not sleeping for one" Daryl pointed out. "You sleep, what 2 hours a night? Shit isn't good for you" He said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Just trying to help, make sure everyone else gets what they need." RIley answered truthfully.  
"Why? Daryl asked eyeing her, his blue eyes burning through her.  
"Because I care" Riley replied looking directly at him. Her eyes seemed see right down to his soul and it made Daryl shiver. He shifted his weight from foot to foot settling again leaning against the cabin.  
"Maybe the others care about you and want you to take care of yourself" Daryl challenged.  
"Psst" Riley scoffed folding her arms over her chest. "I can take care of myself" She explained getting irritated. Daryl snorted and turned away from her. He wanted to shake her, tell her that he did care, that he wanted her to rest , wanted her to slow down and just let herself feel but he couldn't.  
"You're a stubborn shit ya know that?" He said turning back to her.  
"Runs in the family" Was all she said turning her attention back to the woods. "Go back inside Daryl" She said watching him out of the corner of her eye. He was digging in his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up let the smoke burn through his lungs slightly relaxing his nerves.  
"You ain't my momma" He replied blowing smoke out of his nose. "So stop actin like ya wanna help me" He added trying to get a reaction of her. Riley just ignored him and pushed past him taking a lap around the cabin checking the perimeter. When she returned to the back of the cabin, Daryl was still there half of his smoke gone. Daryl looked her up and down before shaking his head.  
"What!?" She barked finally snapping at him.  
"Stop acting so tough, it don't suit ya" He lied, Riley was the definition of tough, she wasn't afraid of the walker, wasn't afraid to stand up to the bad people out there and she wasn't afraid to challenge Daryl even when every one else backed off when he got edgey with them. Riley bite out a bitter laugh. "You think I made it the world just by acting tough?" She snapped shaking her head at him. "You don't know shit about me, or any of the shit I've been through, so I suggest you just keep your damn mouth closed"  
"Or what sweet cheeks, you gonna make me?" Daryl asked amused. His amusement only seemed to fuel the fire burning inside of her and Daryl was finally happy that she was showing some kind of emotion, even if it was anger.  
"What the fuck do you want Daryl, why are you out here, leave me the hell alone" She yelled but keeping her volume down. Daryl chuckled at her and moved closer to her, "You're not fooling me" He said causing Riley to knit her eyebrows in confusion.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked  
"You're just as broken as the rest of us" He said.  
"You're kidding right?" Riley asked raising her eye brows at him.  
"Nah, look at you, big bad Riley Winchester acting all tough when all she really wants to do is run and hide like a little bitch." Daryl spat. Riley's nostril flared as she took a sharp intake of air.  
"Leave me the hell alone, you have NO right to speak to me that way" Riley said raising her voice.  
"Hope you stay warm out her tonight Riley" Daryl said turning on his heel heading back toward the front of the cabin. Riley waited until she heard the front door slam shut before she let her shoulders sag taking in much air into her lungs as she could. Daryl was right, it was all an act. She was just putting on a brave face for the others while they try to pull themselves back together. She was tired, so tired and hungry and she was on the verge of tears almost constantly.

A few hours later Riley met Glenn around the front of the cabin. He handed her a cup of warm water with a small smile. "Go get warm and rest I'm good here" He said with a sincere smile. "Thanks Glenn" Riley said patting him on the shoulder taking a sip of the warm water, letting the hot liquid warm her insides. She set the mug down on the table and took a look around the small living room, everyone was snuggled up keeping each other warm in the cold of the night. Riley shivered wrapping her arms around herself finally realizing how cold the night had been. She sat down on the kitchen floor with her cup of hot water wrapped around both hands and her knees pulled to her chest as she rested her head back against the cabinets.  
"You good?" Daryl asked quietly moving silently into the kitchen. Riley trained her tired eyes on Daryl and he instantly felt bad about their earlier fight.  
"Yea just tired and cold" Riley answered taking a small sip.  
"Sleep" Daryl ordered.  
"I will just need to warm up first" Riley answered turning her heavy eyes on Daryl. Daryl cursed silently to himself as he studied her pale tired face. He shrugged out his vest draping over her bent knees.  
"What?" Riley asked confused.  
"Cover up" He grunted out gesturing toward the vest draped over her knees. Riley studied Daryl's face, he looked worn out and guilt shown in his blue eyes. "Thanks" She muttered giving a warm smile. Daryl just nodded to her and moved out of the room just a silently as he entered. Riley drained the last of her warm water and pulled Daryl's vest up under her chin cuddling into the warmth. She pressed her nose into the worn out leather letting the smells of pine, earth, a hint of tobacco and leather calm her nerves. The scent of the vest was purely Daryl but the smell of leather reminded her of Dean and that brown leather jacket he always wore. She recalled all the times he would drape the coat over her smaller framer and how she would curl into the jacket letting the feeling of home wash over her. Riley breathed into the vest a few more times letting that same feeling of home wash over her before closing her eyes letting the world fall away around her.  
The next morning Daryl was the first one up, picking up his crossbow he made is way into the living room eyes falling right on Riley's sleeping figure. A small smile playing on his lips at the sight of her sleeping. He couldn't remember the last time he seen her sleeping but this was the most peaceful he ever remembered seeing her. Her nose was pressed into his vest, her mouth slightly open in deep sleep, and the worries around her eyes and forehead were now smoothed out. He took one last glance out her before heading out to look for food. When Daryl arrived a few hours later with 3 squirrels everyone was already awake and moving about the small cabin. Daryl slung the squirrels down the table in front of Carol who grinned up at him.  
"It''s not much but it something" She said to him with a warm smile. That's when he noticed Riley still slumped over against the cabinets still sleeping.  
"Think we should move her?" Rick asked coming up behind Daryl. Daryl shook his head. "Nah she'd just wake up, been sleeping about 4 hours now. She was still sleeping when I left" He answered.  
"Get anything out there?" Rick asked glancing back at Carl and Judith.  
"A few squirrels" Daryl said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"It's something" Rick said clapping Daryl on the shoulder as a thank you.

Riley slept right through the only meal for the day and it was nearing lunch time. Three little pieces of squirrel meat left on a small plate for Riley when she finally woke up.  
"How long we gonna wait Rick?" Ab asked looking toward Riley's sleeping form.  
"We'll wait another hour before waking her, she's getting the least sleep out of all of us mise well let her rest while she can do it safely." Rick answered adjusting Judy on his hip when growled happily at him. "Besides we all need the rest" Rick added looking at his group noticing not for the first time how tired everyone looked. Quietness fell over the group as they stayed inside resting their tired hungry bodies while they waited for Riley to wake. Daryl and Rosita stood outside keeping watch while the rest of group rested up inside.  
"No no no no no no" Riley muttered softly in her sleep. Carl looked over at his father with a look of worry on his face. "Please" Riley whimpered curling in on herself.  
"Dad?" Carl questioned moving toward Riley's sleeping form.  
"She's just having a nightmare Carl she's alright" Glenn answered standing as she began to thrash about. "Should we wake her?" Maggie asked quietly behind Glenn. Glenn was silent unsure what to do as Riley continued thrash about her head banging hard into the cupboard. Glenn squatted down reaching a gentle hand out to touch her shoulder. Riley flinched hard at Glenn's hand on her shoulder and whimpered. She looked to be in pain, a thin sheet of sweat cover her body as her body shook in fear crying out. Rick squatted down opposite of Glenn and touched a gentle hand to her cheek making shushing noise in attempt to calm her. Riley seemed to relax into the feel of Rick's warm palm as two big tears squeezed out from her closed eye lids.  
"Please, help me" She cried  
"Riley wake up" Glenn said giving her shoulder a gentle but firm shake. Riley whimpered and turned in on herself.  
"Riley" Glenn coaxed again. "It's just a bad dream." He said. Riley's body seemed to settle for a moment before she suddenly sat up all the way letting out a blood curdling scream.  
"RILEY!" Rick shouted grabbing her shoulders forcing her back down against the cabinet.  
"ssshhh" He cooed grabbing at her flaying arms. "Glenn grabbed her legs" Glenn pinned her kicking legs down to the ground holding tight.  
"What the hell is going on?" Daryl asked busting through the door with Rosita hot on his heels.  
"Riley is having some kind of nightmare" Carol answered moving aside so Daryl and Rosita could watch Glenn and Rick hold her thrashing body down as she continued to cry and yell.  
"Riley wake up" Rick said louder this time.  
"Dean" She whimpered, her pained voice filling the small cabin.  
"RILEY!" Glenn yelled trying to break Riley out of her night terror.  
"She's having a night terror" Abe said. "Holding her down probably isn't helping but its keeping her from hurting herself." He added.  
"What are we suppose to do?" Rick asked looking back at him, before Abe could answer Carl bent down and smacked her hard against her cheek. Riley gasped in her sleep her eyes snapping open, only they weren't her normal soft caring green eyes, they were wide and wild with fear.  
"CARL! Rick yelled shocked that Carl just slapped a woman. "Out now!" Rick shouted sternly at Carl.  
"Dad I was just trying to wake her up and look it worked" He said his tone defense.  
"NOW!" His voice bellowed as Carl slowly backed out of the small kitchen and into the other room.  
"Riley" Glenn said in a soothing tone.  
"Please, let me go" Riley cried tears turning her eyes glossy.  
"Sshhh, it's okay you're safe now, it's me, Rick" Rick said using a more quiet comforting tone with her. Her eyes settling on Rick's soft blue eyes.  
"Rick" She said relief flooding through her bones as the vision of hell slowly faded being replaced by the worried faces of her group.  
"It's okay" Glenn soothed releasing his grips from her ankles. Riley's eyes shifted around the room settling on Daryl's worried gaze and for the first time since waking up she felt safe.  
"Who hit me?" Riley asked raising a shaking hand to red cheek.  
"Carl, I'm going to talk to him, are you okay?" Rick asked with concern as Riley wiped her tear stained cheeks.  
"Yea I'm good." Riley answered pushing herself up against the cupboard trying to regain her breath.  
"I just need some air" She said pushing herself to feet on shaky legs.  
"Riley maybe you should sit down" Carol said moving forward resting her hand on Riley's shoulder. Riley flinched at the contact but gave Carol an apologetic look.  
"It's okay sweetie, you go get some air." Carol said softly. Riley gave her a small smile and moved around the small cabin with Daryl's vest still clenched tightly in her hands. She let the door slam behind and dragged in as much air as possible. Unshed tears burned her eyes as the images of hell raced through her mind. The whole dream felt real, Alister's hands causing some much pain that it ripped through her body making her cry out, the scent of burnt flesh still burnt the inside of her nose as Riley tried desperately to shake off the horrible feeling in her gut. This was her first night terror about her time in hell without Sam and Dean to help her through the after shocks. She would latch on to Dean like her life depended on it and he would just hold her until she was ready to face the world while Sam would remind her that she was safe with her two big brothers, that know one was ever going to hurt her again. Riley's fingers flexed around Daryl's vest as she brought it up to her face to sniff, the smell of leather, earth and Daryl settling her jumping nerves. Riley wasn't sure how long she stood outside smelling Daryl's vest but when the door clicked shut behind her it made her jump.  
"Sorry" Carl said holding a plate of squirrel meat. "We saved this for you, it's not much but it's something" Carl added holding the plate out toward her. Riley took the plate from Carl's out stretched hand with a smile. "Thanks" She said with a nod of her head.  
"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Carl asked looking up at Riley as she chewed on the piece of meat. Riley shook her head. "Nah" She answered once she swallowed.  
"Well if you ever want to...ya know talk, I'll listen" Carl added. Riley turned to him a genuine smile forming on her face.  
"Thanks Carl, it means alot" She said. "Want some?" Riley asked holding out her plate.  
"My dad I shouldn't take food from you anymore that you need to eat" Carl said looking at the plate longingly.  
"Oh come on" Riley said with a big smile. "I won't tell" Riley said pushing the plate out toward him. Carl finally broke smiling at her while reaching out and taking the last piece of meat.  
"Also, I'm really sorry about slapping you" Carl said still chewing on his food. Riley laughed, "Don't be sorry, you just did what you thought would help, even if it did hurt like a bitch." Riley said with a chuckle.  
"I'm really sorry, I know I'm not suppose to hit girls" Carl said.  
"Hey, it's okay Carl, I'm not mad, I'm grateful, thank you" She said squeezing his shoulder.

Later that afternoon the group moved along the road at a much slower pace than what they had the previous days. The lack of food and water in this heat was really getting to everyone. "Let them be, we aren't at our strongest" Rick said. Riley glanced behind them and groaned at the walkers behind them.  
"We can take them" Sasha said.  
"No, we can't we are too weak" Riley replied looking forward.  
"I can take em" She said.  
"I'm sure you could but we need save our energy" Riley replied pressing forward even if her legs felt like concert blocks. Riley felt something knock against her thigh glancing up she saw Glenn holding a half empty water bottle toward her. Riley looked around at the rest of the group eyes finally resting on Daryl and Carol walking side by side, they looked tired, thirsty and worn out but then again everyone looked that way.  
"Nah give my share to Carl or someone, Maggie can have my share." Riley said glancing at Maggie who looked like she was in a different world.  
"Riley, we can make it, but only together" He said thrusting the bottle forward again. Riley sighed taking the bottle from him. She took a small sip sighing as the cool liquid flooded her dry mouth.  
"Thanks" She said after swallowing handing the bottle back to Glenn who moved on to Daryl and Carol. She glanced to Maggie who was just staring down at her feet as she trudged along with the group.  
"Hey" Riley softly to get her attention. "You wanna talk about her?" Riley asked knowing what she was going through. Maggie gave her a soft smile but shook her head. "If you ever want to ya know talk, I'll listen" Riley offered with a nod of her head. Riley gasped when Maggie threw her arms around her hugging her tight. It took Riley a second before hugging her back. "Thank you" Maggie whispered into her ear. Riley smile are Maggie as she pulled back from their short embrace.  
"Anytime" Riley replied.  
Hours later the pack of walkers finally caught up to group as they came to stop over a bridge. It was Rick who made the first move letting the walker came at him and stepping aside at the last minute as the walker threw itself off down the ravine. The others quickly caught on, using as little energy as possible to rid the walkers on their tails. Riley followed Rick's footsteps, leading the dead close enough to the edge before stepping out of the way. She watch the once living person tumble down the ravine, it wasn't a real steep ravine but it was steep enough to do the job and keep the walkers away from them.  
"Plan just got dicked" Abe said, as Sasha took her knife slashing away at the walkers. Riley groaned knowing that Sasha's anger would lead to something like this Riley watched in horror as she almost stabbed Michonne and sliced Abe's arm. Sasha's tail was spinning and she was going down hill fast. She could see the anger in her eyes, making her blind to any thing else around her, thats why when Sasha drove her knife into the skull of a dead one and pushed the now limp walker away with a yell and a force so hard that it knocked right into Riley sending both walker and screaming girl over the edge of the bridge. Riley could feel the air whooshing around her could see the faces of Carl and Michonne getting farther and farther away until suddenly everything stopped. The dried out river bed breaking her fall as her back collided into the earth sending a painful gasp into her throat and forcing all the air in her lungs out. A broken gasp for air escaped Riley as struggled to gain her breath back.  
"RILEY!" Maggie yelled as the rest of group peered over the bridge looking down at Riley's unmoving form. A sudden whoosh of groaning walkers raced up in Riley's ears like her brain finally realized that she fell off a bridge into a pit of walkers. Riley counted to three in her head trying to breathe though the pain as she reached for her knife on her side. One...legs shifting, nothing is broken, two...one deep breathe, you're okay, three...pushing past the pain and jumping to her feet As the first set of three walkers closed in. So Riley counted to three in her head again, trying to keep her breathing under control. One thrust of the knife and one walker down. Two, kicks to the next dead one and one blade through the eye socket and three big gulps of air to fill her burning lungs with air as Riley ripped the knife from the eye and spun on her feet slamming into the walker that was approaching from behind. It was what set Riley into motion, keeping a rhythm of one two three, to help pushing the pain away and to focus on the task of staying alive. The fight of walkers seemed to last for years and when Riley was finally done she was covered head to toe in walker guts. Riley dropped to her knees trying desperately to keep her breathing even. Her back throbbed and she felt weak but other than that she seemed okay. She was moving and breathing and not bit and that was all that mattered.  
"Hey America, you good?" Abe yelled down to her. Riley coughed moving to her feet.  
"I think so" She answered back looking up seeing nothing but worried faces.  
"How are we going to get her up?" Carl asked looking to his father who seemed stunned to be looking down at Riley.  
"What the hell happened?" Daryl said pushing through with Carol hot on his heels.  
"Sasha here threw America here over the edge." Abe answered.  
"What the fuck?" Daryl said turn his deadly stare on Sasha.  
"I ugh I, it was an accident" Sasha stammered looking like she was about collapse with guilt.  
"Dad! How are we going to get her back up?" Carl asked again.  
"I don't know Carl, give me a minute to think" Rick answered looking down on Riley who now resting on her knees.  
"I'll climb down" Daryl offered noticing for the time how utterly beat Riley's slumped form looked. Her head bowed, hands braced on the top of her thighs but her shoulders still strong and held back like she was carrying the weight of the world on them.  
"No, it would be to hard haul both of you back up." Rick said stopping Daryl where he stood.  
"Riley! Do you think you can climb back up?" Michonne asked. Riley heaved a sigh and looked up. She surveyed the slope. It was steep with a few rocks jutting out. If she could use some of the rocks as stepping stones then she could make it.  
"Yea, just give me a minute to catch my breath" Riley replied.  
"When you're ready" Rick said. A few minutes later Riley was moving to her feet.  
"Okay I'm coming up" Riley shouted.  
"Take you're time" Carol reminded her.  
"I got this" She said out loud but more for herself than the others. The climb was slow with each step up Riley could literally feel her energy draining. All those missed meals and no water was really catching up with Riley as she dug her nails into the dirt and heaved another step up closer to the top.  
"You're doing great" Glenn said leaning over the edge. Riley was panting, she had no energy to waste by answering him. Riley grunted as she pulled herself up onto a rock. She was panting hard but she reached up grabbing onto to a tree root hauled herself up, looking up she smiled, everyone was so close, all it would take was one more big step and she'd be at the top.  
"Come on Riles, you can do it just a little more" Carl encouraged. Riley nodded and gave everything she had pushing her way toward Sasha's out stretched hand. With every once of strength left in her Riley reached for Sasha's hand grasping it tightly willing her to pull her the rest of the way up. Sasha's grip was strong on her forearm but with all the walker guts and sweat her grip was quickly slipping.  
"No!" Sasha said trying to hold on tighter.  
"Sasha!" Riley said her voice high pitched and panicked.  
"No!" Sasha shouted again as Riley's hand slipped completely from Sasha's and just like that the face's of her people were growing father and father away from her as she rocketed towards the ground once again. A pained scream broke free from Riley's falling form as her shoulder struck a rock sending her slamming into the ground and rolling the rest of the way down. Once the tumbling stopped Riley forced her eyes open, looking up to the sunny sky, tears clouding her vision. For the first time since loosing her family she felt utterly and completely helpless, laying at the bottom of the ravine for the second time that day with zero strength left. The shouts of her name sounded muffled through the pain in her shoulder and the pain in heart. She tried to blink away the tears escaping from her eyes but it only seemed to make it worse. A choked sob escaped her throat as her shoulders began to shake. She had no energy to make it back to the top, no Sam, no Dean, no Dad and that thought of being without her family was hitting her fully for the first time since finding the group at the church. Another sobbed echoed around her as the thoughts of her dead family rushed through her head. It was all her fault. If she only controlled her anger better that day after Rita and Peter were killed then she'd still be with Sam, Dean and her Dad.  
"DAMN IT RILEY!" Daryl shouted down to her.  
"What!" She shouted back as another sob tore through her.  
"Get up, come on!" He willed.  
"No!" She shouted back completely spent.  
"Riley please, come on you can do it" Carl said pleading with her. Riley took a few deep breaths.  
"Carl I can't, I have nothing left" She admitted.  
"Are you okay?" Michonne asked.  
"Pretty sure my shoulder is dislocated." She answered back dryly.  
"Come on, Riley pull yourself together and try again." Glenn pleaded.  
"Just leave me here, just keep walking and don't look back, I'll be better off ...you'll be better off" She said looking away from them feeling like she was betraying them some how.  
"You'll be better off what?" Dead? No that's bullshit! Get up here!" Daryl said sounding like he was about to lose his shit.  
"Yes! I will be better off dead, just fucking go! All of you! Let me die in fucking piece. There is nothing left for me!"  
"Fuccck" Rick said drawing out words turning around pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"I'm gonna down" Daryl said as began shrugging his pack off his shoulder.  
"No, we'll send Carl, he's lighter if we have to haul him back up." Rick said looking down at Riley was was laying on her back still.  
"Carl, you think you can make it down to her?" Rick asked turning to his son. Carl nodded to him. "I'll get her dad" He said with another nod of his head.  
"Don't! Carl you stay up there!" Riley said.  
"No Riley!" Carl said.  
"Please, It's all my fault just let me deal with it on my own."  
"What's all your fault?" Daryl asked.  
"My family is dead because of me. Everyone I love is dead because of me" Riley said as a fresh set of tears made their way down her face.  
"No it's not! Nothing is your fault, come up and we'll talk about it" Rosita said trying to reason with Riley. Riley shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks and into her hair.  
"Please just leave me alone" She said her voice sounding broken turning her head to face away from the group looking down on her. It was like time slowed for Riley as she stared off into the trees around her. She could feel her heart beating, the heart reminding her that she was alive and her family wasn't and it hurt. It hurt unlike any physical pain she's felt before. She shuddered in a breath and closed her eyes, feeling the way her heart beat rapidly against her chest, the way it use to beat when something strange was happening. She peeled open her heavy eye lids and looked off into the trees catching the sight of a beige trench coat floating off into the distance. She focused her gaze in that direction trying to see through the trees. "Cas" She whispered sitting straight up letting her injury arm and rest over her abdomen. She pushed herself to her feet taking an unsteady step toward the tree in the direction Cas went. She knew it was him. She had that feeling in her gut, whenever he came around.  
"Riley, where are you going?" Tara asked. Riley just waved a head in her direction and kept moving toward the trees.  
"Cas!" She whispered louder as she approached the tree line.  
"Riley!" Rick yelled after her. Riley looked back toward them but kept moving toward stepping through the thick brush silently.  
"Damn it Rick" Daryl hissed.  
"Damn it I don't know" Rick said pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Just give me a damn minute" Riley shouted her voice said traveling up to them.  
"Damn it Cas I know its you" Riley said her heart beating wildly in her chest. If it really was Cas she could finally have some real answers about her family. Riley stopped walking and listened to the sounds around her, nothing. There was nothing but silence all around her. Even the voices of her people up on the road could no longer be heard. Suddenly a branched snapped up ahead and Riley took off running toward the sound. Riley kept running desperate to find him. She broke through the tree line panting. There was dried up river bed straight ahead of her and more woods to her left and a giant tree to her right. Riley took a few steps to the right and dropped to her knees grimacing at pain in her shoulder.  
"Come on you asshole" She grumbled more to herself. Just then something fell from the tree and hit the ground just right of her knee.  
"What the fuck?" She questioned reaching for the item. It was round and green and looked an awfully lot like an apple. Riley sighed rolling the fruit in the palm of her head and holy shit it was an apple! She took a big bite from the fruit, the juices invading her mouth and running down her chin. She moaned into the bite chewing as fast as she could.  
"Fucking Cas!" She said aloud as she took another big bite moaning again savouring the way the sweetness of the apple tasted on her tongue.  
"Thank you" She whispered biting into it again looking up seeing about 20 perfectly ripe apples hanging above her. A small smile pulled at her lips as she threw her apple core in the dried up creek bed. Riley pulled her back pack off struggling a bit with a shoulder but she managed. Her sudden feelings of worthlessness and loneliness was gone and replaced with purpose. After getting all the apples from the tree Riley zipped her pack and heaved it up on her shoulders and began with making her way back. When she broke the tree line she suddenly felt ashamed of herself. She finally let her weakness show, she finally had her breakdown and she was embarrassed. So embarrassed that she didn't even look up toward them just began to climb. It was harder this time with even less energy and a dislocated shoulder but she took her time, just like she did last time. This time no one tried to encourage her just watched as she panted her way through the pain and pushed herself to the top. About half way up she stopped resting her head on a rock holding her arm across her stomach like was wearing an invisible sling. "Come on Winchester" Riley growled at herself as began to move again. After what seemed like hours she looked up, she was so close, Carl was leaning over the edge reaching his hand down for her. Riley grunted in pain as she reached for the next up lifted root pulling herself closer to Carl's hand. She squeezed her eyes shut while she reached for Carl's hand. When two strong arms grabbed her underneath her armpits pulling her up. She let out a gasp when Daryl's hand jarred her shoulder but clenched her fist into his vest while her lifted her up and over the guard rail. He didn't let go until both of her feet were planted firmly on the ground. Riley was so relieved she could cry but instead she gripped at Daryl tighter. She wanted to thank him but the worst died in her throat when Daryl quickly pushed her shoulder back in place. Her green eyes got wide with shock and she was silent like her body couldn't register the pain.  
"HOLY! FUCCCK!" Riley yelled her forehead dropping to his chest her breaths coming out uneven and harsh. "Warn a girl next time damnnn" She said squeezing his bicep as another wave of pain rolled through.  
"And here I thought you were tough" Daryl snapped pushing her away from him, his hurt and defensive tone indicated that he wasn't talking about her dislocated shoulder but of her confession of wanting to die. Riley and Daryl held each other gazes for a good minute before Daryl moved away not being able to see the hurt look in her eyes.  
"Here" Riley finally said setting her backpack down at Rick's feet. "There is enough for everyone" She said sitting down on the hot cement.  
"Apples" Rick said tossing them to everyone.  
"I already had two" She said when Rick tried to hand her one. Rick looked down on her with sad eyes but Riley was to ashamed to meet his gaze.  
"Riley" It was Sasha who was taking a tentative step forward.  
"Don't!" Riley said harshly pushing herself to her feet. Her emotions quickly flipping over to anger at the young woman.  
"I- I-" Sasha stumbled over her words.  
"Let me guess, you're sorry! You're sorry that anger almost got my ass killed!" Riley said taking a heated stepped toward Sasha.  
"You just said you wanted to die!" Sasha said back in defence.  
"That's not the point!" Riley said as her cheeks started to grow red in color. "The point is that anger is an ugly drug, it will kill you! Or kill someone you care about!" Riley shot back staring Sasha down. Sasha shook her head and took a step toward Riley.  
"You don't shit about being angry, I've lost my bother AND my boyfriend!" Sasha shouted. Riley's nostrils flared as she tried to push down her ever growing anger.  
"You're not the only one who has lost people in cause you haven't noticed, so suck it up and stop being selfish!" Riley shouted back taking a step toward Sasha.  
"Coming from someone who just wanted to kill themselves five fucking minutes ago, What's not selfish about that Riley? Huh?" Sasha said spreading her arms out waving them around.  
Riley was silent for a long moment, her insides shaking with rage, she was at the end of her rope and she was ready to fly off the handle and the more she fought it the more she could feel herself getting hot, literally hot. Riley could feel sweat drip down her back and could tell her cheeks were bright red because they felt burning hot.  
"Like I fucking said!" Riley said taking two rushed steps toward Sasha pressing her against the side rile Riley had just fell over twice. "You're not the only fucking person who lost someone. Maggie lost a sister, the group lost three family members, Noah lost his brothers and his mom and I lost two brothers and a dad only difference between me and you Sasha is that I stepped up and sucked it up because, this group needs me! This group needs each other! Walking around so full anger isn't going to get you anywhere and I should know!" Riley half screamed feeling like her was about to cry, her body running out of options on what to do other than cry.  
"And how the hell would you know!"  
"It's my fault my brothers and dad are dead" Riley started trying to use a less threatening tone.  
"Riley" Rick tried saying but Rick silenced him with a cold stare.  
"Shut up Rick! Just let me get this out damn it" Riley said taking a step back pinching the bridge of her nose. The group got real silent like everyone was waiting to here what she's about to say, knowing that it would be important.  
"When this whole thing first started my brothers, Sam and Dean and my dad John and my Uncle Bobby met two people, husband and wife, Rita and Peter, they lived on their own land, so we survived there for a long time, hunting and fishing and what not then the land got over run and years later we found ourselves like we are now, no food or water. So we split up looking for food and water. Next thing I know Peter is bit and so is Rita." Riley said taking a deep breath. "Rita asked me kill her after she kills Peter, and I can't say no because Rita was my only friend besides my brothers, so I take this gun right here" Riley said pulling out her M&P Shield. "And I press it against her temple tell her I love her and pull the trigger. After that I was mad, so so mad that I wouldn't listen to anyone. I was walking ahead of the group and when Sam told me to slow down I just ignored him, and next thing I knew I was being taken by those assholes and my family was just gone!" Riley said silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "So yes, Sasha I do know what it's like when you loose someone and I know what that bone crushing anger feels like and I know what it can do to you, but I put all those feelings on the back burner so y'all can just heel and pick up the pieces, I was waiting for the right time to let myself feel it and I guess it all became to much." Riley said rubbing at her wet eyes. "I don't really want to die, that would be to easy, and well Winchesters never take the easy way out and I'm not about to start now." Riley said with a honest nod of her head making sure to look everyone in the eye. "In that moment, laying down there with absolutely no energy, feeling weak and sorry for myself I did want to die but looking at the bigger picture, I know I'm stronger than that and I'm sorry for scaring all of you, and Sasha I forgive you I really do." Riley said laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Y'all have nothing to worry about. Y'all have my word" Riley said with a sniffle. The group was silent for a long time, just taking it what Riley had to say. It was Carl who made the first move hugging Riley tight.  
"You're not alone" He said to her and the rest of the group agreed each giving her a hug all expect for Daryl who snuck off to 'look for water.' Even know they didn't have any food and barely any water Riley knew things would get better. She felt lighter as a person and there was weight lifted off her shoulders. She was going to make, they all were going to make, but only together just like Glenn had said and Riley 100% believed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright everyone! Here it is! I just wanted to thank everyone following this story! I love hearing what y'all have to say so thanks for the comments! I'm sorry if this update seems rushed! I just wanted to get it up before the holidays! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what y'all think!  
Happy holidays everyone! Love all yall!

After the bridge accident and Riley's break down the weeks seemed to blur together as the group continued to move along. They had found water a few days ago, but with the number of people in the group the water was running dangerously low and the only food left was a jar of baby food for Judith. Since Riley's break down everyone seemed to be watching her closely, never giving her a moment to herself. When she had to use the bathroom Tara claimed she had to go too, when she wanted to sneak off and look for food or water Carol or Carl went with her. At first it was nice having the others close, she felt a new closeness with them and she was really starting to grasp the fact that she was indeed a part of their family and that made Riley happy, to feel like she was part of something again. She was joking with Abraham, laughing with Tara, teaching Carl little odd things and Rick even one day shoved Judith at her and when she stated that she had no fucking clue how to even hold a baby he just shrugged and said you'll figure it out and she did. Riley even caught herself making funny faces at the baby just to get her to giggle. Things with the group seemed to be getting better but Daryl refused to talk to her. Before her break down they fought about everything but now the two didn't even speak which was worse. It was like after hearing that she wanted to give up he didn't want anything to do with her, and Daryl ignoring Riley only made Riley notice him more. Like the way his arms flexed beautifully every time he shifted his crossbow on his shoulders, or the way his deep voice calmed her when he spoke, even though he was never speaking to her, or the way he would gently rock Judith in his arms like she was the most precious thing in the world. Her thoughts about him were starting to scare her, never in her life has Riley ever thought about another man the way she constantly thought about Daryl. He was like a magnet pulling her in when he was trying to push away. If there was one thing she did notice about Daryl though was that he never seemed to stop watching her. When she would look in his direction he would quickly look away. Sometimes she could feel his gaze on her setting her skin on fire. So, when Daryl had announced that he was going to look for some food later on that day Riley had said she'd go with him.  
"Psh, you in the woods, no thanks, doubt you could track your own damn shadow" He had answered moved through the woods. Carol gave her a smile and Riley just shrugged it off. If he only knew that at one time she could track ghosts he'd shit himself. She knew she had nothing to prove to him but god how she wanted to prove him wrong so bad. Later on that day when Daryl returned, he had no food but news about a cabin with a full propane tank and its own well which meant hot showers and water to drink. The group buzzed with excitement has they followed Daryl through the woods. The thought of a hot shower alone made Riley smile. The cabin was old and dirty on the outside but the inside was kind of nice. Two bedrooms each with a queen-sized bed, one bathroom with a clean shower considering the circumstances. The kitchen was spacish and even the windows were bored up. The only walker near the place was inside, the owner of the cabin probably. It seemed like the poor man had given up and ended it himself, and Riley shivered knowing she even thought about that.  
"Water works" Daryl stated flipping on the tap in the kitchen. The water sputtered out brown and rusty before clearing up.  
"Dibs on shower!" Rosita said dropping her bag on the floor.  
"Right behind you my lady!" Ab called after her. Riley chuckled and rolled her eyes setting her bag down on the small couch rolling her sore shoulder.  
"Still sore?" Carol asked from behind.  
"Yes and no just kind of stiff" Riley answered as she reached for Judith who was reaching for her.  
"You've gotten pretty good with her" Carol said with a smile handing over the baby.  
"Rick was right when he said I'd get use to it" Riley said pretending to chew on Judith's little hands as she grabbed for Riley's dirty hair. Judith giggled at the pretend attack and smiled brightly at Riley. Riley's heart thudded in her chest. There was no doubt in her mind that she would do whatever it took to keep this little girl alive.  
"Alright I'll take first watch" Rick said leaning against the small kitchen table. "Then Glenn will take over for me, and Riley through the morning and Abraham will take it from there, sound good?" Rick said dishing out the duties. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Carl, I want you to look for anything we can use in here and when the shower is free get yourself and Judy cleaned up okay?" He asked resting a hand on his shoulder. "Yes dad" Carl said getting up and moving into the other room to search through the things left behind.  
"I'm going to go lay down before it's time for my watch" Riley said standing up shifting Judith into Noah's arms.  
"Hey Riley" He called after her shifting the baby carefully in his arms.  
"Yea?" Riley questioned turning to look at him.  
"I'm sorry about your brothers, I lost mine too. I just ya know never got the chance to say that before." He said with a small smile. Riley smile back at him. "I'm sorry about your brothers too." Riley said with a nod of her head turning on heel and walking into the one of the bedrooms.

Before Riley knew it Maggie was waking her up.  
"Glenn's shift is almost over, was wondering if we could steal this bed from ya?" She said with a shy smile and a wink of her eye. Riley chuckled at Maggie's way of telling Riley to buzz off because her and Glenn wanted some alone time.  
"It's all yours" Riley said pulling her arms above her head to stretch.  
"Just don't mess up the sheets, might want to catch some shut eye later" She said gently nudging Maggie's shoulder.  
"Deal" Maggie said with a beaming smile. Riley found Glenn out leaning against the door she smiled at him as she approached.  
"Times up lover boy, Maggie is waiting for in the bedroom" Riley said with sly grin.  
"Oh god, she had to say something" Glenn said with a chuckle.  
"No worries Glenn" Riley said with a laugh.  
"Go enjoy yourself, I'll be good here" Riley said with a nod to her head.  
"Thanks" Glenn said rushing inside.

Riley's watch was uneventful and before she knew the sun was starting to peak through the horizon. She scanned the woods for any threats as the morning started to break. It was silent and calm something that she was grateful for. Just on the out shirks of the woods Riley spotted something. It was brown moving through the brush silently. Riley squinted to get a better look taking a small step forward. The moving animal picked its head up. Riley gasped at the sight she saw. It was buck with a big rack, it had about 10 points if she was counting right in the early morning light.

"Alright America, get your ass inside and get some rest." Abraham said coming up behind her. Riley took one last glance at the buck moving further into the woods and nodded her head.  
"Sure thing, thanks" She said patting his shoulder in passing. Riley went inside, her heart racing as the adrenaline kicked up through veins. Seeing that buck set her insides on fire. The group needed food and she could get some. She knew how to track, she was better at tracking ghost and vampires and such but she could track that deer. She could do it, she could track that deer and feed the group. Looking over to Daryl's sleeping form she bite her lip. She should wake him and tell him or she could let him sleep and do it herself. She wouldn't need the help, Peter taught her enough about field dressing the animal and skinning it that she wouldn't need to wake Daryl. She would just need his crossbow though and the thought of taking his bow scared her death. He would be pissed! Riley went over the idea in her head over and over again. Risk, Daryl would murder her reward, there would be food. Food was the option she went with and moved through the cabin silently. Moving closer to Daryl she noticed how relaxed he looked in his sleep. She smiled at his sleeping form but then mumbled a quite sorry before snagging his bow and made for a fast exit. The morning air was cool and fresh around her as she moved through the woods following the very fresh tracks of the buck. The buck seemed to be moving at a slow steady pace. It's hoof prints were evenly paced and perfect. If the buck kept moving at this leisurely pace than she'd be back with a full deer by mid-morning. About half a mile in the tracks stopped, like the deer had stopped to rest but then taking a few more steps forward Riley noticed the prints became messy and hurried, the deer most have gotten spooked and took off running. Riley cursed under her breath and kept moving forward Daryl's bow held steady out in front of her with a bolt loaded and ready to go. As she continued to follow the tracks the sun continued to raise as did the heat, a bout mile into the woods Riley began to sweat and the buck prints didn't seem to slow. She used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat of her forehead as she pushed through woods. She was quickly beginning to realize that this might take all damn day but she didn't regret her decision. They needed the food and she was going to bring that to them, whatever it took.

Meanwhile back at the cabin the group was starting to stir and Daryl was ready to get out there and track down some food for them. He went to reach for his bow but was suddenly very confused when it wasn't where he left it.  
"What the hell?" He questioned out loud. Rick's ears pricked up at the hunters distress.  
"What is it?" He asked getting to her feet rubbing the sleep from his eye hefting Judy up on his hip as she snuggled sleepily into her dad.  
"My crossbow aint here" Daryl said moving through the small cabin searching for it just in case someone moved it in the middle of the night.  
"Like someone took it? Is anything else missing?" Rick asked out loud getting the attention of the others.  
"What's going on?" Glenn mumbled coming out of the bedroom.  
"Check all your weapons! Make sure everything is accounted for Daryl's crossbow is missing." The group scattered to check all their belongings everyone coming up all their things.  
"Stuff is all here" Father Gabriel said. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes tight. It was to early for this type of shit.  
"Wait?" Carl said looking around the room scanning everyone's face. "Where is Riley?" he questioned. Rick immediately looked to Abraham who only shrugged.  
"I came to her just before dawn told her to go get some sleep she said okay and went inside, haven't seen her since." He said.  
"That bitch" Daryl growled moving toward the door in a hurry.  
"Daryl wait!" Rick said stopping him just outside the door.  
"What" He growled.  
"It's probably not what you're thinking okay" Rick said his southern drawl dripping off every word he spoke.  
"Then what is it?" Daryl snapped back.  
"She probably just went hunting okay, none of her stuff is missing, hell she didn't even take water with her" Rick said watching Daryl's pacing form carefully. The news that Riley hadn't bother to bring anything with her only seemed to aggravate him more. "She doesn't even know how to hunt" Daryl spat angrily  
"We don't know that Daryl" He said calmly. Daryl let out a cold bitter chuckle.  
"Hell we don't know much about her Rick" He barked. Rick sighed rubbing a tired hand over his face.  
"Look you're right we don't know a hell of a lot about her but what we do know is that she's got a good heart, she does things like strip naked in front of a bunch of strangers and sick men just so said stranger didn't have to do it or gives most of her food to the rest of the group. That counts for something. She's strong and smart. I don't think she's running. Give her a few hours." Rick said. Daryl stopped pacing as if to really let what Rick said sink in. Daryl nodded and pulled out a cigarette to calm his jumping nerves. Rick nodded and disappeared inside, to no doubt calm the others, especially Carl, that boy loved her. Yeah Daryl was pissed that this Riley Winchester had the nerve to take his bow but he was more pissed that she snuck off on her own. She didn't even take any other supplies with her and that scared the fuck out of him. What if she got caught out there, the days were hot but the nights were still cold and with no extra clothing and no water Riley was at risk and that shook Daryl to his core. She put herself at risk for them and it was all his fault. She was probably only doing this to prove a point. He told her the other day she couldn't track her own shadow and now she was out there unprotected just to prove a stupid point…to him. Riley was stubborn like that and it drove Daryl nuts. If she got hurt or killed this would be all his fault and his insides were burning with worry over a girl he tried so hard not to get attached to but here he was fussing over some blonde with bright green eyes, a pretty smile, and a heart of damn gold. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't that day at the bridge watching her admit to defeat made his stomach roll clench in an uneasy way and now he had that same feeling of worry burrowing deep inside him.  
"Stop worrying, she'll be fine" Carol said causing him to jump slightly.  
"I aint worried, just pissed, stupid bitch thinks she can take my bow" Daryl said huffing and puffing trying his best to hide his worry with anger.  
"Oh please Daryl, you're scared shitless and I can see right through you" Carol said stepping up next to him taking his smoke from his fingers pressing it to her lips. Daryl just looked at her like she grew two heads.  
"Oh pookie" She said patting his shoulder. "That girl is tougher than nails, she'll be just fine, stop your worrying." She said with another pat to his shoulder and a kiss to his forehead. Deep down Daryl knew Carol was right, Riley was tough as nails and he trusted her out there with the his most prized item but still the worry that ripped through his body was enough to make him light up another smoke. Hours later most of the group was now waiting for Riley's return. Everyone seemed anxious and on edge but they were holding it together.  
"Rick its been hours, I'm going" Daryl said finally snapping.  
"Yeah, lets get some gear together, some water and go look for her, she should be back by now" Rick agreed heading inside to start gathering up the supplies.  
"What was that?" Tara asked pointing towards the woods as the sound of twigs snapping echoed around them. The group started to pull their weapons out and raise them ready for a walker to appear but quickly lowered them seeing Riley step out of the woods sweaty and bloody, a 11 point buck draped over her shoulders.  
"Thank god" Carol breathed next to Daryl. Daryl stood there in shock watching Riley struggle with every step with the extra weight of massive animal on her back his crossbow draped around her front. Carl yelled for Rick as she drew closer her panting breathes loud against the silence of woods.  
"Holy mother of dick America" Abraham said with an impressed grin on her face. "How are you even carrying that thing right now, its like twice your size?" Tara asked.  
Riley grunted using all of her energy on staying upright.  
"Riley?" Rick question coming out of the cabin with a bottle of water for her.  
"How?" He asked almost in shock. Riley stopping walking her legs visibility shaking, her face bright red for exhaustion and excretion. "Tracked him, figured I'd be back way before now seeing as how when I first saw the fucker he was just right over there." Riley said pointing to the spot about 50 feet from them. "Something must have spooked him though ended up tracking his heavy ass for 5 miles." Riley said panting.  
"Alright lets get this thing off ya and get to skinning." Glenn said as him and Noah stepped forward ready to help the woman.  
"No! Don't help her!" Daryl snapped his worry fully gone and replaced by anger now. How dare she leave like that without telling anyone. How dare she be wondering the woods with a dead animal ringing the dinner bell. "She doesn't deserve it. She's just trying to prove some stupid point" He spat at her starting to pace wildly in front of her. "Y'all think she's tough but remember not that long ago she wanted to give up. You're not strong Riley, you're weak and this little attempt to prove something to all of us is pathetic" He said waving his arms around as Riley stood shocked eyes wide and pained. "Just admit it Riley, you aint tough. The second things got bad for you the only person you thought of was yourself! Wanting us to leave you for dead cuz you was hurting." He huffed stopping to stand right in front of Riley looking into her eyes. He knew he was pushing her buttons and he was ready for her to fight back any second now. It's what they always did to each other, when the other seemed to be suffering, just to get some emotion out of each other to keep them from folding in on themselves. "Should have left your good for nothing ass when we had the chance" Daryl spat. Riley flinched at his words like he just smacked her across the face. Daryl's stomach clenched at the look of pain in her eyes as she bowed her head.  
"Enough Daryl!" Maggie shouted coming to stand in between the two. The silence stretched on as Maggie starred Daryl down "If she can kill it she can gut it and skin it" Daryl said as he began to pace. A sudden look of fear crossed over Riley's face as she took in Daryl's pacing form.  
"I already field dressed the deer, just need to get him hanging and butchered." Riley said licking her lips.  
"You did?" Rick asked impressed she even knew what the words field dress meant.  
"That's why I'm covered in blood, didn't see one walker out there." Riley grunted.  
"What are you waiting for get a move on" Daryl said gesturing toward her with his knife. Riley grunted and heaved throwing as much of the deer's weight off her shoulders as she could dump the deer on the ground with loud thud.  
Daryl bent down to inspect the deer, the kill shot, the gutting, while Riley drank greedily from the bottle of water Rick had offered her. Daryl seemed satisfied with her work and stood to his full height closing in on Riley. Riley knew this was coming, Daryl was going to tear her a new one worse than what he just did and she was ready. What she wasn't ready for was the way he inched closer and closer to her. The tip of his nose almost touching hers. He reached out snagging his crossbow causing Riley to flinch which Daryl kicked himself for.  
"You ever, and I mean ever touch my shit again I'll take you down Winchester" Daryl growled. Riley swallowed hard and nodded.  
"I'm sorry I took your bow Daryl" Riley said. "I know I was wrong when I did it but now we can eat, so I figured it would be worth whatever punishment you had to dish out" Riley said drinking her water greedily watching Daryl carefully. She couldn't take any more of his harsh words even if he was right.  
"Best get to work" Daryl said nodding to the deer sitting down at the old picnic table to watch. Riley grabbed the hind huffs of the buck and pulled dragging the deer along with her toward the deer hanging station that was already there. She swallowed and looked up then looked back at the deer.  
"Daryl don't you think this a little harsh I mean she already went out and carried it back, she's exhausted." Carol said coming to stand near him as they watched Riley tie the back huffs.  
"Nah, she wanted to hunt now she can do it all herself." He said.  
"Okay grumpy, that thing is probably twice her weight, she won't be able to pull it up" Carol argued.  
"She carried the damn thing" He said eyes glued to Riley.  
"I know you like her" Carol said out of the blue. "Even after what you said to her, which was an asshole move by the way" She added.  
That tore Daryl's eyes away from Riley as looked at her with a surprised look in his eyes.  
"Where the hell did that come from?" He asked sounding to defensive.  
"Oh come on, you two fight like an old married couple, you flipped your shit when she took off with your bow and I saw the way you completely shut down when she refused to climb back up that ravine that second time. You're not mad at her, you're worried about her and you like her and you're not sure what to do with that are you?" Carol questioned. Daryl was silent just thinking about what Carol said, he knew she was right but hell if he was going to admit.  
"You outcha damn mind woman" Daryl replied as Riley began to tug on the ropes.  
"Don't worry, she likes you too" Carol said with a wink leaving him alone to watch Riley struggle. From the distance Daryl could see every muscle in her body working together to hoist this buck up into the air. He did feel bad watching her struggle, the way her small frame shook with over use of her muscles, the way she grunted with each heave of the rope but the determination was written clear across her face and that was stirring something on Daryl's insides. Something he hasn't felt in a long time.  
"That's it Riley, use those legs" Rick encourage from the sidelines as she squatted down and pushed with legs pulled with her arms grunting in the process. Daryl stood up moving closer the higher the deer got lifted off the ground. Riley paused breathing in deeply.  
"You can do this Winchester" She whispered to herself counting to three in her head. Riley grunted and let out a yell with one final pull. Once securing the rope to the nearby tree, Riley rested her hands on her thighs breathing deeply.  
"Fuckers heavy" She panted out snagging up the bottle of water she left on the ground. After a few pulls of water Riley pulled her knife from her hip and began the delicate process of skinning the deer.  
"I gotta say Winchester, I underestimated ya." Daryl said circling around the deer that was hung up.  
"Skinning was something I always struggled with." Riley said wiping at the sweat on her forehead smearing the animal's blood along her face.  
"How'd you learn to hunt?" Daryl questioned watching her. She was sloppy and her cuts weren't clean but for a girl Daryl was impressed. She managed to take down the 100 pound plus buck with one shot, field dressed it like a pro, was able to hoist the thing up all by herself and she skin its hid.  
"My dad taught me how to track and Peter, the man we met at the start of all this taught me how do all this." Riley said turning to face Daryl.  
"So you're dad taught you how to track but not the hunting part?" Daryl asked confused. Riley sighed, she wasn't sure how to answer that question. They rarely tracked an animal unless it was a werewolf.  
"We weren't tracking animals usually" She said honestly.  
"So what were you tracking?" He asked again. Riley stopped working and turned to Daryl.  
"What the hell is this 20 questions? Since when do you care? Huh?" She asked studying him to avoid answering the question. Daryl just shrugged knowing she was avoiding the question.  
"I don't" He shot back.  
"Good, I gotta get back to work" She said turning away from him.

It took Riley twice as long to skin and butchered the deer than it would have for Daryl to do it but she got it done just as the sun was setting.  
"Good work today, go get cleaned up, dinner should be done" Glenn said knocking shoulders with Riley.  
"I'm gonna go out for a walk, cool down" Riley said reaching for her pack grabbing her weapon and knife.  
"Riley" Rick called in warning, as the rest of the group perked up at Rick's warning tone.  
"I'll be careful" She said with nod heading for the door.  
"Can I come?" Carl asked from his spot near the door.  
"Nah not this time kid" Riley said knocking the hat off his head. "Kind of want to be alone for a while" She told him. Carl smiled and nodded his okay. "Don't go far" Rick said as Riley pulled the door open.  
"I won't" She called back shutting the door behind her.  
After two or three laps around the cabin to cool off her over heated body Riley pushed the door open. She smiled at Carl who looked up at her with a bright smile.  
"Hey Riley after dinner you wanna read some comic books with me?" Carl asked hopefully.  
"Sure" Riley said smiling down at him. "I'm going to go head and shower" She announced moving to her back pack to grab a pair of semi clean clothes.  
"Okay dinner should be done when you get out. Take your time, you've earned it" Carol said.  
"Thanks" Riley said. Once inside the small bathroom Riley reached into the shower turning on the hot water. The hot water was going to feel good on her sore muscles. Getting out of her clothes proved to be some trouble, her arms and shoulders were sore and she struggled to pull her t-shirt off her body. Her jeans seemed to be stuck to her legs but she managed to shimmied out of her clothes after a few minutes. Riley hissed as the hot water cascaded over her sore body but after a few minutes Riley couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips as the water worked her sore muscles making her fell like a whole new person. She washed quickly the water swirling at feet was dirty but the by the end of shower she was clean and content even after the words Daryl through at her. A part of her knew he didn't mean it and the other part of her knew he was right but she wasn't going to worry about it right now, they had food, water and a safe place for the night. Turning off the shower Riley grabbed her towel swiftly drying off her wet body. A soft knock rapped on the door.  
"One minute" Riley called pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top. Riley unlocked the door and pulled it open surprised to see Daryl standing on the other side.  
"Can I-" Daryl said gesturing to the small bathroom space.  
"Sure" Riley said moving to the side. "Let me brush my hair and I'll be out of here" Riley said after clearing her throat that suddenly became dry at the sight of him.  
"I….I" Daryl stuttered bringing his thumb to his mouth to bite on his nail nervously. He turned and shut the door closing the pair into the small bathroom together. Riley stared at him confused as to what Daryl wanted, he was clearly nervous. Riley's heart began to beat wildly in her chest. It was beating so loud and so fast Riley was afraid that Daryl could hear it in the small space. To calm her nerves as try to act like her heart wasn't about to beat out of her chest Riley picked up her hair brush and began to brush her golden locks. Riley watched Daryl in the mirror as he continued to bite at his nail.  
"Look" Daryl finally said meeting her eyes in the mirror. "What I said earlier was shit" He said not holding her gaze for long. Riley sighed reaching up to brush her hair again hissing as her sore shoulders roared in the process.  
"Here" Daryl said holding his hand out for the brush. Riley studied him for a minute in the mirror noticing how much he was struggling with his nerves. With a small thankful smile Riley handed him the brush.  
"It's a tangled mess so just go ahead and rip through it" Riley said bracing her hands on the sink.  
"I ain't gonna hurt ya" Daryl said softly grabbing a strand of hair brushing through it gently. "I shouldn't have said what I said earlier" He said focusing on her hair.  
"It's okay, you were mad, for good reason I might add, people say stuff when they're mad they don't mean I get it" Riley said with a nodded of her head.  
Daryl continued to brush her hair gently while silence settled around them.  
"I wasn't just mad, ya know?" He asked meeting her eyes again in the mirror.  
"Seemed pretty pissed off to me" She answered holding his gaze.  
"Yea I was a little, you took my bow shit aint right" He said shaking his head.  
"I know it wasn't but the reward was worth the risk. Don't ya think?" Riley asked.  
"Yea it was because for the first time in a long time, my stomach is full and we owe that to you and your stupid ass decisions." Daryl said dipping his head.  
Riley laughed, the sounds of her laughter causing Daryl's lips to twitch. When he looked up her through the mirror she was smiling at him, big, bright, soft and kind causing his heart fluttered.  
"Well thank god for me and my stupid ass decisions then" Riley said through her smile. Daryl shook his head at her still pulling the brush through her blonde hair.  
"Alright don't let it go to your head" Daryl said with a quite chuckle. "I was worried about you, that's why I acted like that." He said pausing with the brush still in her hair. Riley looked up at him shocked.  
"I don't think I've heard you say so many words at once." She said cocking her head to the side to stare at him. He stayed silent dipping his head down as if Riley's gaze was setting him on fire. "So you acted like a giant dick to me because you were worried about me?" Riley asked. Daryl looked up at her finally finding the courage to look her in the eyes afraid he was going to get the look of judgment and disgust and was surprised to find a look of trust and kindness in her eyes.  
"Yea, you went out without food or water and nothing but my crossbow, didn't let know one know where you went. Was going out of my mind." Daryl said starting to brush her hair again. Riley nodded to shocked to speak.  
"Just if you decide to steal my bow again, let someone know" He said pushing her hair to the side pausing when a scar jumped out of him. Riley looked up at him through the mirror noticing for the first time what he was seeing. A chunk of her shoulder missing in a shape of a human looking mouth. Only it wasn't human that did that to her it was vampire, something that Daryl or any one of them would ever know about. His gentle fingers dipping into the ugly scar running over the anger red lines left behind by its fangs.  
"I have scars too" He said softly.  
"I bet you want to know what happened?" Riley asked watching him through the mirror as he continued to struck the scar gently.  
"Only if you want to tell me" He replied looking up to find gentle green eyes watching him.  
"It was a rabid dog" She said looking down. Lying to Daryl was harder than she thought. "I was packing up the car one day and the next thing I know this dog is on me" Riley said. "I started screaming Sam and Dean showed up killed the dog then I noticed a chunk of my shoulder was missing." Riley said with a shrug of her shoulders like it was nothing.  
"Jeez sounds, awful." Daryl said pushing her hair back over the scar.  
"It sounds worse than it was, happened so fast." Riley said turning around to face Daryl.  
"So we cool?" Daryl asked suddenly. Riley nodded.  
"You know Daryl, I wasn't going to ask about your scars, I can tell you don't want to talk about them so I wasn't going to ask" Riley said knowing why Daryl was acting like the room was suddenly to hot and he had to get out of there. "But if you do wanna tell me you can….I just want you to know that" She said dipping her head to catch Daryl's blue eyes. Daryl just nodded at her.  
"Go get something to eat" He said setting her brush down on the sink. "I'm gonna wash up real quick" Daryl said looking down again.  
"Okay, Hey Daryl?" Riley asked pausing in the doorway. "Thanks for helping with my hair" She said with a gentle loving smile.  
"Thanks for the food" He replied with a smirk that was half hidden behind his hair.

The group stayed at the old cabin as long as the food and water lasted and that's how the group found themselves on the side of the road eating dog that Sasha had killed. The group had gone back to starving and rotting away on the road again. The little cabin was nice and it felt like home for awhile and not having that now, being out there constantly on the move and constantly searching for food and water was rough on all of them. The group was starting to become something there weren't. Sasha's anger was back, Daryl was pulling away again, Maggie was still acting like someone tore her heart out. It was tough watching the group go through this, but something had to give whether it was the weather or if it was finding a place to hang their heads for a while. But spending so much time walking together the group was closer than ever. They figured out a way to bring Riley out of her night terrors with out slapping her across the face. It would start with Daryl pulling her thrashing body tight against his solid body while Rick held her legs down keeping her from hurting herself or someone else while whispering softly in her ear letting her know she was okay. When she would finally wake she would cuddle into Daryl breathing in the scent of leather from his vest and then when she would finally stop shaking she would step outside to gather herself with Daryl close behind sharing his cigarette with her. Riley never smoked or liked to smoke but after a terrible night terror sucking down nicotine with Daryl helped calm her rattled nerves. The first time she stood outside with Daryl smoking he had offered her his ear if she ever wanted to talk about it but that was all he would say. That was how Riley found herself standing outside a barn standing shoulder to shoulder with Daryl passing the cigarette back and forth, her eyes taking in all the damage from the storm the night before.  
"Who is Allister?" Daryl suddenly asked passing the stick to Riley. Riley's face paled as she sucked a lungful of smoke in.  
"What else did I say?" Riley answered blowing the smoke up toward the sky handing the smoke back to Daryl avoiding the question.  
"Begging Allister to leave you alone." Daryl said watching the way her body tensed just at the name. "You seemed like you were in pain." He said looking down to the ground.  
"You said you'd die before you tortured others the way he was torturing you" Daryl said. Riley's gasped in a pain breath as she turned to look at him. She looked so vulnerable and scared in that moment that Daryl's heart broke for her.  
"He wasn't a very nice person" Riley finally said steeling herself once more putting up her walls. Daryl offered her the cigarette but she shook her head.  
"I'm sorry" Daryl said turning to her. Riley froze at his words.  
"You don't have to be sorry Daryl it was long time ago, maybe one day I'll be able to tell but I can't right now" Riley said with a heavy breath.  
"I'm not asking you to I just want you to know that I had a hard life too, I know what's it like to be hurt by someone like that" Daryl said. He wasn't sure why he was telling her but he knew he hated seeing Riley in so much pain and he was willing to do anything to make her feel safe. Riley froze looking at him her green eyes searching his before she threw herself at him burying her face into his neck. Daryl froze at the sudden contact but wrapped his arms around her shoulder squeezing her tightly.  
"Hey guys" Maggie's voice cut through their private moment.  
"This is Aaron" Sasha added stepping aside.


End file.
